spyro and cynders new life
by dragon outcast
Summary: spyro and cynder are sent to a foster family and make a stange new friend and an old foe is...good? first story please be nice, feed back is ok. spyroxember cynderxoc ,please R&R also dont dis the spyroxember complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N **this took me a while to have it done so hopefuly your happy with the end result **

**i do not own any legend of spyro characters but my oc's are all mine :3**

"Spyro…Cynders we have called you here because after this rest period we have decided to turn you two over to a foster care because you have no parents" said Cyril.

"We are too busy to deal with the problems that come with being an eighteen year old - you are allowed to drink and go out on your own" added Terrador.

"We also have made sure that you won't stop seeing us as well" Voliter joined in.

"We are preparing to coronate the new fire guardian and we have invited you to the ceremony" Cyril said.

"This will take place in the next month, this has been why we have been pushing you to get a job and learn the problems of life, the life that you have missed out on" said Terrador.

"We wish you all the best and hope your new family are nice" added Voliter.

"Wait! Are we going to live together?" asked Cynders bewildered.

Spyro was completely dumbstruck, "yes, the host family will be looking after you both" said Cyril. "The family already have a foster child at the same age as you, he was even in the candidates for the place for fire guardian" said Voliter.

"He is extremely powerful, very shy and of course is a fire dragon, but the only reason he didn't receive the place was because he has other powers besides the fire powers, that not even you have Spyro" said Terrador.

"You might even learn from him" said Cyril.

"He has power beyond what master Ignitius had, in fact he created his own move in fire that nobody can accomplish without his tutoring, he is a very interesting young fellow" said Voliter.

"We are getting off topic, we will help you pack up your belongings and take them to the host family" said Cyril

"Or, you can do it yourself so you have time to think?" said Terrador.

"I would like to do it by myself" said Cynders.

"Same" added Spyro as they walked to their rooms slowly taking in what just happened.

"So….Spyro…. what did the Guardians want?" asked Sparx from his bed.

"I am moving" he answered.

"What?" said Sparx jolting out of bed.

"Me and Cynders are being sent to a foster family and we are packing right now" he said.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! We are going to a new family!" said Cynders to herself jumping on the bed. "I wonder what the mum will be like, and I hope the dad is nice, and who is this other kid? He seems like he is very powerful and mysterious? No doubt he will be able to withstand a fear scream, let alone a full on shadow attack, we will just have to see then." she said, pulling out a carrying case for her stuff and putting in her armour, the crystal she had found and her diary. Then she noticed how little she actually had and slumped "Oh well, at least the new parents might buy me things. I need my stash of cash" she said to herself, shifting one of the boards in the corner and pulling out a large and heavy sack of money. She threw it into her carry case and shut it. She walked around the room which she had lived in ever since they had come back from their mission to defeat Malefor. She shivered at the thought and grabbed her case and left, trying to hide her excitement.

They met at the front of the temple and said their good byes, hugged each of the Guardians and waited for the dragons to arrive. They spotted them in the distance and when they arrived, there was an adult male fire dragon and a eighteen year old fire dragon hiding and avoiding eye contact altogether.

"Hello very nice to see you again, Blaze," said Terrador.

"Good to see you too," responded Blaze.

"Hello Spyro, Cynders, my name is Blaze, it is very nice to meet you" he said shaking their hands. "This is Cameron" he said pointing to Cameron who was behind him. At the mention of his voice he cowered and tucked his head under his wing. "Cameron" said Blaze fiercely "say hello and take their bags." Cameron slowly brought his head out and still wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Hello" he said and bowed even though his head was almost touching the ground he grabbed their bags and hoisted them like they weighed nothing and backed away and waited "well they did say he was shy, he does look very handsome" thought Cynders.

"Wow, he is strong." thought Spyro as he watched Cameron pick up the bags "My bag was heavy enough not to allow me to fly, he just picked it up like a feather."

"Now we shall take your belongings to our house and then we will go out to tea" said Blaze "Fare well Guardians" he said. He waved good bye and flew off. Cameron flew right beside them all the way as if he wasn't even carrying anything.

"How does he do that?" Spyro asked Cynders she watched as Cameron coasted over a house and flapped and rose up above the next one and dropped out of sight. He appeared down the street and was carrying something else as well. He flew alongside them for a bit longer and dived suddenly and dropped of the package he was carrying to a house on the corner. He flew back up and noticed Spyro and Cynders staring at him. Blaze noticed this and flew in between them "Please don't stare at him, he is very shy and doesn't like being the centre of attention" said Blaze.

"Why?" asked Cynders.

"He had a bad experience during school and it has haunted him for the rest of his life, now you are even lucky to get a hello out of him. He spends most of his time in his room and his secret hide out that I can't find" said Blaze "Don't worry, he actually is excited that you are coming, he spent the whole day preparing your rooms and making sure that the house was clean. He is a strange young dragon. He puzzles even his mentor at the fire rink." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! He has a mentor at the fire rink" said Spyro. The fire rink is the most prestigious and high class training school in the dragon worlds. "Oh damn!" he asked me not to tell you about himself, please don't tell him I told you about this." pleaded Blaze.

"Um sure," said Spyro and Cynders. "Well our house is just here" he said dropping down and landing. Cameron landed beside him and held the door open for them.

"Thanks Cameron" said Blaze.

"Thank you" said Spyro.

"Thanks" said Cynders.

"You're welcome," he said in a whisper so soft, she almost missed it. He followed them in and gently laid the carrying cases down and walked up to Blaze and whispered in his ear. "Do you want Cameron to show you your rooms" he asked.

"Yes that would be fine" said Spyro. Cameron grabbed their bags but out popped Sparx, scaring Cameron. He shot off into the corner and hid behind the couch. Spyro glared at Sparx as did Cynders. He was laughing.

"What" he asked in between laughs.

"You scared Cameron." Cynders scolded. Cameron's head slowly raised until he could see and stayed there "now Sparx go and apologise to him" said Spyro angrily but it was an accident he protested but they knew he planned it all along he was always scaring dragons and as a result he had become an expert at dodging claws and tails he saw that he couldn't win and gave up and slowly flew over to where Cameron was hiding Cameron's head dropped out of sight and Sparx stoped "Cameron" he said his head slowly raised "I'm sorry he said I shouldn't have scared you" Cameron slowly walked out and even slower looked Sparx over and waited. Blaze stepped forward.

"Sparx you have to lower your hand and close your eyes." He did so and Cameron slowly sniffed him and then walked over to the bags again and took a bit more time around Spyro's bag expecting another to come out but none did. He took them to their rooms he came back.

"Follow him" said Blaze and they followed him down the hall. He stopped at a door and pointed to the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door.

"Is that your room?" Cynders asked. He nodded and actually met her eyes they were a deep blue he quickly lowered his gaze and continued on They arrived at the first door. He pointed to Spyro.

"My room?" asked Spyro. He nodded and Spyro entered. Cameron and Cynders continued on to the next door. He opened it and she entered and was amazed at how clean it was. The bed was straight, there were towels on the end of the bed and a closet with her bag leaning on it. She poked her head out of the door, "Cameron?" she asked.

"Y-yes" came his voice.

"Thanks" she said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked off and into the kitchen where Blaze almost fell over when he saw Cameron smiling.

"I'm going back to work" Cameron whispered in his ear.

"That's fine, have fun!" he said smiling. Cameron walked out the door and flew off to his job.

"Where is he going?" asked Spyro, who had come out from his room.

"Back to work" said Blaze.

"Where does he work?" asked Spyro.

"At 'Dragon Deliveries' he said, "was that what he did when we were flying?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaze replied. "He was actually meant to be at work but he took some packages and dropped them off. He still had an hour to spare so he met me on the way to get you. Well, I'll give you the tour. This is the kitchen, the lounge is there, bathroom is there, wash house, this is the hall, this is Cameron's room." he said, pointing to the door with the 'Do Not Enter' sign on it. "Your room and Cynders and this is mine and Flower's room. If you are unsure of anything, please just ask someone. I am sure Cameron would be glad to help you also. Now I need to go out to the shops. Cameron will be back in an hour and if not, he will be in his hide away. Flower will be back before me anyway so you can meet her as well. If you are bored, there are board games and cards under the table in the lounge, see you later" he said slinging a bag around his neck and left.

Spyro walked to Cynders' room and knocked on the door. "Cynders do you know what a board game is" he asked. "No, why" she replied, poking her head out.

"Blaze said we can play them or cards" he said.

"Well do you want to find out?" asked Cynders.

"Sure" he said and they walked to the lounge room and found the games. They opened one called 'Dragonopoly'. It confused them as what to do until they found the instructions. "So this goes here and that goes here! Oh well that's what that's for:' were most of the sounds that Spyro said when he was reading the instructions. They had it almost set up when Cameron walked in carrying a bag of money and a bag of gems. He deposited them in his room and then returned to the lounge and sat on the couch in the sun and tucked his head under his wing.

"Hey Cameron do you want to play" asked Spyro. Cameron raised his wing and hopped off the couch and slowly made his way to the placeSpyro allocated, all the time looking around as if expecting something to happen.

"What's wrong?" asked Cynders. Cameron looked at her,

"Where is Sparx?" he said slowly,

"He is in my room," said Spyro. Cameron relaxed and sat down. He grabbed a piece and put it on the board and Spyro read from the instructions,

"The players roll the dice and whoever gets the highest goes first." They did so and Cynders won. She rolled the dice and came up with a five. 'What happens now?" she asked. Cameron moved her piece with his tail, five spaces up the board.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh!' she said. Cameron rolled and got a four. He moved his piece and landed on 'chance'. The chance cards were stacked in the right place. He grabbed a card which he showed to Spyro and he gave him 200 dollars. "What does it say?" asked Cynders. Cameron gave her the card. It read, 'Bank error in your favour collect 200 dollars."

"Aw no fair!" she said, smiling. Cameron quickly put the card on the bottom of the pile and gave the dice to Spyro. He rolled and got a six. He moved his piece up six and landed on a house.

"What does that mean?" asked Spyro, pointing to the amount on the street.

"That is how much it cost?" said Cynders, reading the instructions.

"Buy?" he said reaching for the card for the house. Cameron shook his head and pointed to a line on the instructions.

'Players must complete a full circuit of the board before any house becomes available to buy." Spyro took his hand away and gave the dice to Cynder. This continued until they finished the game and Cameron walked to his room and returned with a half carved raven. He walked outside and started carving. Cynder was amazed at the detail of the carving. He sat outside in the sun, carving for an hour until Flower came home with some bags of wood and sat them by the fire place. She had a beautiful green colour to her scales. Cameron quickly put the carving in his room and gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Yes I know who they are."

She said, "Hello Spyro and Cynder, I am Flower. Are you settling in well?"

"Yes. Fine, we had just finished playing a game with Cameron" said Cynders. Flower raised an eyebrow "You were?" she asked Cameron he nodded.

"Good boy" she said rubbing his head. He smiled at her and walked out the door.

Cynder was confused "Why did he leave" she asked?

"He is just going to his hiding spot" she said.

"Why" asked Spyro.

"He needs time to think" she said unloading the rest of the wood.

"Is that healthy?" asked Spyro.

"What" asked Flower?

"Bottling up his emotions like that, he doesn't really talk and when he does he doesn't say much" said Cynder.

'What actually happened to him' asked Spyro.

Flowers' face turned sad, 'It was a normal day at his first school and he was going great until the bully's descended upon him, they hit him and stole his stuff and caused him havoc but it didn't matter to him until they started on his friend. They were bashing them up and Cameron saw their face after the incident and went to the bully's and begged them to leave them alone. The bullies refused and hurt Cameron but Cameron lost control of his powers and destroyed half of the room. He put the bullies in intensive care with third degree burns. (To do that to dragons, who are mostly fire proof, is a hard task.) Cameron was told to leave the school and he wasn't allowed near the bullies because a restraining order was put on him. Cameron hadn't spoken to anybody for more than three months and ever since he has secluded himself from everybody. He lost all his friends and he had only started whispering to us because of the letter he had received in the mail about him being chosen as one of the candidates for the fire guardian position and even had stopped hiding away for days at a time and actually smiled, but when the Guardians decided to disqualify him from the candidates he was crushed. He went back to hiding away and wouldn't talk to anybody" she said. Spyro and Cynder had their mouths open and were amazed that Cameron could have been like this.

"Well, we will be leaving for dinner two hours after Blaze gets back." said Flower.

"Yeah, we need to do something as well," said Cynder, she walked outside and Spyro followed "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the temple" replied Cynder.

"The Guardians have some explaining to do" said Cynder.

"Yes they do" said Spyro spreading his wings and they flew off.

"Spyro, Cynder what brings you here?" asked Cyril.

"You lot have some explaining to do" said Spyro.

"Call the other Guardians for a meeting. We need to talk" said Cynder. Cyril quickly ran off. In no time at all, the Guardians were all in the meeting room in the library. Spyro was reading the 'Guardian Guidelines' book he set it down. "Explain why was Cameron denied the role of fire guardian," demanded Spyro.

"He has other powers besides fire" said Terrador.

"Well in the book is says that the fire guardian can have more than one power and is not to be judged because of it, so why did you do it?" asked Spyro. Terrador looked at Cyril, he nodded, he turned to Voliter, and he nodded as well.

"The real reason is because…he…is…the son of Malefor" said Terrador.

Cynder almost fell off her seat. "What?" she said surprised. "He is Malefor's son" said Cyril.

"When Malefor was younger, he had a mate called Twilight, an earth dragon. They conceived Cameron during the time that he was learning the forbidden elements. The powers inside him changed Cameron, giving him powers unseen before by any dragon" said Voliter.

"So, why did this change anything?" asked Cynder.

"Because we fear he will turn out like his father" said Terrador.

"Why not ask the Chronicler?" said Spyro.

"He has been unresponsive to our messages" said Cyril.

"You could have asked us to go and see him." said Spyro.

"Yes but we were busy" said Cyril.

"Why not let us go now?" said Spyro.

"If that is what you think is best?" said Terrador.

"We will not stop you. Just go when you think is best" said Voliter.

"You know you sent him into depression when you denied him just because of his lineage" said Cynder as they left. The Guardians turned to each other with astonished faces. They hadn't realised how much this had affected Cameron. Spyro and Cynder flew back to Blaze's place and walked inside. Blaze had returned and was talking to Flower.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you go" asked Blaze, "we needed to talk to the Guardians about a job we need to attend in the next week" said Spyro quickly.

"Oh that's ok" said Flower. "Well in half an hour we will be leaving for the restaurant."

The door opened and closed and Cameron appeared. Cynder resumed her confused face "Camouflage" said Blaze "his skin and scales change colour" he continued.

"Oh" she said "well I had better get ready" she said walking into the wash room. Spyro waited by the door and soon she walked out looking stunning. Cameron walked out of his room he had some gauntlets on that looked like the kind that you wear on special occasions.

His jaw dropped when he saw Cynder. "Wow" he said out loud. Blaze and Flower exchanged a smile with each other, Cameron shifted on his feet until Spyro came out. His scales looked deeper purple than usual Cameron walked in the wash room Cynders moved closer to the door. "She looks amazing" she heard through the door "but I can't think of her like that; she is Spyro's girl, I don't want to be on the bad side of the saviour of the world." Cynder moved away from the door and smiled; she actually wasn't Spyro's he actually had a girlfriend, Ember, the weird pink dragoness. Cameron walked out and his scales were a deeper red and the gauntlets blended with his skin. She noticed his muscles, how they blended with his skin to make him look less buff. Cameron went to his room and brought his money sack that hid under his wing. They all walked outside and flew to the restaurant. It was called 'The Fire Pit', it was a three level restaurant. The first was the dinner, the second the bar, the third was the dance room. When they landed, they walked inside and were seated. Cameron went up to the bar and bought them all a drink and then brought them down and handed them out. They sipped their drinks as they read the menu.

"So what do you want?" asked Flower.

"I'll have the steak" said Spyro

"I will have the lamb" said Cynder

"I'll have the pork, please," Cameron whispered in her ear.

"I'll have the steak dear" said Blaze.

"Right," she said and waved the waiter over.

"Are you ready to order?'he asked.

"Yes please." said Flower "Two steaks two pork's and a lamb please" she said.

"How do you want the steaks done" asked the waiter.

"Medium" said Spyro.

"Well done" said Blaze. The waiter grabbed the menus and returned to what he was doing.

Cynder nudged Flower, "Does Cameron have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"Hey Spyro, how's Ember going?" Cynder asked. "She's fine, I stayed at her place last week and her parents are really cool." said Spyro.

Cameron was giving Spyro a curious look.

Cynders lent over, "That's his girlfriend" she hinted.

"Oh I think I know her pink and annoying" he said.

"Spot on" she said. He chuckled and then the food arrived. When it arrived Cameron licked his lips and she noticed some flames roll out of his mouth.

'Strange!', thought Cynder. He sliced up his pork and chewed it slowly and swallowed. He then started on the chips that accompanied it. Cynder sliced up her lamb and ate it she then downed the rest of her drink. Cameron was sipping the last of his drink and slowly ate the rest of his chips. He was watching Spyro eat his steak, like an animal, with a raised eye brow. Cynder smiled and jabbed Spyro in the ribs with her tail. He looked at her and she mouthed, "slow down". He noticed Cameron who quickly wiped the expression off his face. He then finished off his chips and slumped back in his chair. Amazingly he beat Spyro who had slowed down, but only to take a breath. When they had finished, Cameron grabbed all their plates and stacked them and brought them to the kitchen and they welcomed him with a roar of approval and let him take the dishes in. After he did that, he walked out and up to the bar and got some more drinks and brought them back down and gave them to the others. They then ordered dessert. Cameron got an ice-cream as did Cynder, Spyro got jelly, Flower got a sundae to share with Blaze. After they finished, Blaze got up to pay for the meal. Cameron sat there with a confused face, he counted his claws then counted again and his face dropped he took off the bag with his money in it and waited for Blaze came back.

"Um does anybody have any money I could borrow?" he asked. Spyro and Cynder shook their heads and Flower worried.

'What happened?" she asked.

"I am ten dollars off" he said.

Cameron pulled open his bag and handed him twelve dollars and Blaze thanked him and ran off and paid the waitress, guarding the till, he handed her the money which she rejoiced at the large tip that he had given her. They got up and Cameron once again took the dishes to the kitchen. After he came back with a smile on his face Cynder walked beside him.

"Why are you smiling" she asked.

"They love it when you do that" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "Alright, we are going home. You can stay out and party or go home and have an early night.

"I'm going home" said Cameron.

"I have to be at the fire rink early. Master Furno doesn't like me being tired or late," he said taking off.

"I'm for an early night" said Cynder.

"Same" said Spyro. They all took off and flew home. When they landed, Cameron opened the door for them and then walked to his room and entered. He stuck his head out. "'

" 'Night," he said, as Cynder walked past.

"Good night Cameron," she said. He ducked his head back in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Cameron" said Cynder from the couch.

"Mmm" he mumbled.

"Um Cameron I was thinking can I come and watch you at the fire rink today?" she asked.

"Arr sure," he said he filled a glass with orange juice he waved the jug.

"Oh yes please," she replied. He filled her a glass and gave it to her. She thanked him and sipped on it.

"Shit!" said Cameron, seeing how high the sun was, "we need to leave soon. Quickly, ask Spyro if he wants to come, if so, tell him to hurry," said Cameron as he hurried back to his room. There came a heap of rustling and noise she downed the oj and walked to Spyro's room.

She knocked, "Spyro do you want to come with me and Cameron to the fire rink" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Well get out of bed, we are leaving soon," she said.

"Oh ok!" he said, falling off the bed and stumbling out the door.

"I am up" he mumbled. He had drool on the side of his face.

"Spyro you were drooling again" she said Spyro wiped it off and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Right, let's go!" said Cameron quietly, as he passed by, he put a note on the counter in the kitchen and they left. Cameron hoisted his back pack on his back as he flew and when they got to the fire rink, Cameron told Spyro and Cynder to wait. They did, and Cameron ran inside after a few minutes. He came back and waved them in. He led the way down a series of long halls and ended up at the training grounds where Cameron's mentor was waiting.

"Well I see you weren't lying," he said as he shook Spyro and Cynder's hands.

"I would be pleased to have Spyro train and Cynder watch." Cynder looked upset, Cameron quickly reassured her "He is a master of fire not shadow fear wind or poison," he whispered.

"Oh, that's ok then," she said.

"Right, Spyro, show us what you can do with your fire element," said Furno. Spyro breathed fire and did a comet dash and then a fire fury.

"Very nice," said Furno, "you fight with the effectiveness of a seasoned fighter, Cameron show Spyro everything."

"Yes sir," said Cameron sharply. He walked into the centre of the ring and breathed a huge column of blue fire that obliterated all the shadows and made the clouds disappear. Cameron made a fire whip and smashed it into the ground and then followed with a comet dash that made him jump from one side of the ring to the other. He then made a fire cyclone and finished with the biggest fire fury that Spyro had ever seen but he wasn't done yet. He walked back to the centre and concentrated and Spyro felt the air heat up. Cameron burst into flames and rose off the ground, he hovered off the ground and then the fire expanded creating a dragon bigger than Terrador, made of liquid fire, then four pillars of fire shot out of the dragon and swung around decimating the sand in the immediate area. The fire expanded showering them all in hot sand. Spyro, Cynder and even Furno stood there with their mouths agape.

"He changed it!' said Furno surprised. Cameron was still on fire and floated down and softly touched the ground and stumbled but remained upright, "and he still won't teach me", said Furno.

"What?" asked Spyro, "you want him to teach you how to do that?"

"Can he?" asked Cynder.

"Yes," he said, "it was possible, but I would need a lot more energy. I have improved my energy levels more than I thought possible as well," said Furno.

"Well, ask then," said Cynder.

"Um, Cameron can you teach me how to do that fury?" said Furno.

"Me too, please." said Spyro.

"Fine," said Cameron, "but you still can't do the next step."

"Which is?" asked Spyro.

"The tendrils," said Cameron.

"Oh!" said Spyro, " Now, Furno first," said Cameron. "Focus on the fire within and expand it until you catch alight." said Cameron, catching fire. Furno concentrated; this went on for a couple of minutes and Cameron realised what he was doing wrong. "Don't force it just encourage it," he said, and just like that, Furno lit on fire. "Now expand it further and let it take you off your feet" and slowly Furno rose, "Now focus on the shape of your body and expand it." A large version of Furno expanded but wavered in parts. "Keep focus," said Cameron and the fire stopped wavering. "Now build it up and absorb the fire and then let it loose in a single wave." Cameron moved back a bit and waited and sure enough the flames shrank and then; 'boom'; a huge wave expanded out from where Furno was floating but he wasn't on fire like Cameron. Cameron extinguished the flames around himself and caught the falling teacher. "Good try!" said Cameron.

"That…felt…amazing!" he said, in-between pants. Spyro stood in the centre and waited for Cameron. He made his way over and did the same thing with Spyro except Spyro couldn't summon the fire to be as big as Cameron's or Furno and when he did it wavered and the final 'boom' wasn't as even. It expanded more on one side than another leaving Cameron sliding across the ground and coming to a rest at the foot of Cynder who looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded; Spyro came over panting.

"That felt awesome." he said.

"Now go over there, and absorb some of those crystals before you have a power low," said Cameron.

Spyro did so and came back with Furno who was nearly as tired as Spyro.

'See why I didn't want to teach you before," said Cameron.

"Oh I see," said Furno, realizing how tired he was, "Alright, you can have the rest of the day off because I need to have a rest. Good bye." he said as they left and quickly and ran out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Terrador! Master Terrador!" exclaimed Furno. "We have a problem," he continued.

"What is it?" asked Terrador.

"Cameron is becoming more powerful," said Furno.

"What? How is he more powerful than before?" asked Terrador.

"The move he created he has improved it and made it better than before," said Furno.

'How?' asked Terrador.

"Well, instead of just having the fire dragon surround him and then the explosion, well now, the dragon is bigger and tentacles sprout from its back and destroy the surroundings and then 'boom' shock wave and I think there is a hint of another move coming," he said.

"How is this possible?" Terrador asked. "Well he seems to have increased his mana threshold. It must be nearly triple the amount of mine," said Furno.

"Just keep watching him and we will see," said Terrador.

A black blue red and green portal opened and out dropped Malefor.  
"You have failed us for the last time," he said. Malefor's eyes changed colour.

"It wasn't my fault, the purple dragon stopped me," he said, "his eyes changed colour."

"No, we have had enough of your failures. We would have returned you to the well of souls but the way the dragons here would treat you would be far worse. Have fun mortal" and four spheres of energy emerged from Malefor's throat and flew through the portal leaving Malefor standing there.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. "Well, I could see the Guardians for help," he said to himself. "I will need a disguise," he said, " hmm… I will just go at night." He set off for the city of Warfang.

Cameron called Cynder.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Where else?" he said.

"Come on, I want to go home," she said.

"But, why do I have to come?" he asked.

"Because I want to fly with you; besides I don't know what Blaze would think about you letting me go and wonder off and get into trouble or taken away by some thugs," she said walking down a street. Cameron appeared and stopped her.

"You don't want to go down this way," he said.

'Why not?" she said. "It's only getting dark or are you scared of the dark"

"N-no", he said, not sure what to say, then he remembered, "because you are going the wrong way," said Cameron. She realized this was true and followed him. They flew slowly, until Cameron was run into by another dragon.

"Oh sorry," said the dragon.

"Its fine," said Cynder.

"Well, I had better be going." he said and flapped off.

"Who was that?" thought Cynder.

"Phew, that was close I just happen to run into Cynders and her boyfriend. Well either, I am very lucky or I just have a bad sense of direction," thought Malefor, "and why did her boyfriend look so familiar? Oh well, I will find out when I find Terrador. He arrived at the temple. He flew through the window and walked down the hall and found Terrador in his room checking himself out in his mirror. He grabbed him and closed the door.

"Terrador, please don't scream, I need your help," said Malefor.

"Is that you Malefor?" asked Terrador.

"Yes!" he replied.

Terrador turned around and was facing Malefor, the enemy of dragon kind.

"Why are you here?" asked Terrador.

"As I said, I need your help," said Malefor, "before I leave this place, I want to see my son and to apologize to Cynder and Spyro.

"Well, I think you will be happy to know that your son is fine and that Spyro and Cynders have been taken by foster carers and are living with your son," said Terrador.

"Listen, Terrador, the forbidden elements corrupted me and turned me evil and they were controlling me during the whole war thing and this is why I am here. I am seeking forgiveness. Can you forgive me for all they have done?" asked Malefor.

"Well, I am not sure what the others will think, but I will see… um just stay here and I will get some paint and you can cover yourself. Most people don't actually know what you looked like," said Terrador, "the horns are the most giving away feature though, well um, just stay here, I'll be back," said Terrador as he walked out of his room.

"Wow! Malefor - in my room asking for my help. Wow! This day just got more bizarre now that paint." He ran to Voliter's room and knocked; knowing what he was doing.

"Ah, um, yes," came Voliter's voice.

"Do you have any paint?" asked Terrador.

"Um, yea, it's um - in the supply closet down the hall." Terrador walked off and heard a female voice.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Terrador, babe" said Voliter. Terrador couldn't fathom how Voliter managed to have at least one dragoness in his room a week.

"How does he do it?" he asked himself. He grabbed the paint, a nice blue and returned to his room. Malefor was still standing in the same position as before.

"I'll just paint you blue and you can stay here." said Terrador, as he popped the cap off the paint tin with his claw and dipped the paint brush in. He stirred it up and then started painting Malefor blue.

Knock knock.

"Terrador are you in there?" asked Cyril.

"Ah, yes," he said. Malefor was blue on only one side. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I need help with something," said Cyril, "can I come in he asked?"

"Um, no, don't come in please, I'm not decent," he said.

"Well, it can't be that bad?" he said, the door opening slightly.

"He has company," said Malefor in a dragonesses voice.

"Oh well that's fine," then said Cyril, closing the door. "It's just that I can't find any blue paint," said Cyril.

"Oh! I don't think there is any left," said Terrador.

"Oh, I'll order more then." said Cyril. Terrador kept painting Malefor.

"That was close," said Malefor.

"Since when could you speak like that?" asked Terrador.

"Well, I used to use it on my mate. She hated it." They both laughed. I still remember us fighting over her said Terrador they both laughed more.

"Yea you remember the nick names she made for us?"

"Yes," said Malefor, chuckling, "You were Rocky, Cyril was Snow ball, Voliter was Jumpy and Ignitus was Hotstuff," said Malefor.

'Yea and you were lucky. I still remember the crusades we embarked on together; like the time we were almost found out raiding the alcohol cellar for Ignitus's birthday." They chuckled. "Remember the reaction on Voliter's face when he heard our master coming down the stairs. It looked like he was about to explode." said Malefor, almost falling over laughing, "Oh and remember the time…."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cameron! Are you alright?" asked Cynders, knocking on his door. After he was hit by that other dragon, he quickly shot home and dived into his room and hadn't come out for the whole night and half of the next day. Cameron came out.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His door opened and he walked out and showed her the large claw mark that ran across his side. "Oh Cameron'" she said, "Come out here and I'll help you"

"I'm fine," he said and walked to the couch. He jumped up on to the couch but fell short as he had stretched and ripped the cut further. He fell to the floor and fresh blood rose and ran down his side. She ran over and licked the wound. Cameron growled at first but then relaxed and let her continue. Blaze came out of the kitchen and saw the blood and fainted. Cynders heard him hit the floor and looked around and smiled when she saw how he had fallen. He had fallen so that he was in the funniest pose. She giggled and returned to licking Cameron's wound. The bleeding had stopped but she kept going making sure it was clean so it didn't get infected. She then ran into the kitchen and grabbed some tissues and some bandages and ran back to see that Cameron wound had started to bleed again. She licked it clean and then put the tissues on the gash and wrapped the bandage around his chest and then lifted him onto the couch and sat down beside him stroking his neck.

"Why are you so secluded?" she asked. He looked at her. He looked into her eyes. I was at school and some bullies were picking on my friend so I pleaded with them to leave her alone. They all laughed and beat me up. They broke my jaw and then I lost control and burnt them all. I felt an evil growing in me so I calmed down and expelled it but the evil spoke to me. It said that resistance was futile and that it would find a way to turn me into its thrall, so after that I was so scared, I stopped talking and try not to bring attention to myself or else it might happen again,' said Cameron, "this is why".

"Well, if you don't know, I was actually Malefor's thrall until Spyro saved me." Cameron was completely stunned.

"_Terror of the Skies?"_ asked Cameron.

"Yes," she said, lowering her head.

"Well, I know that you weren't all evil," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"You saved me," he said.

'What?" she asked.

"That's right. I was dangling off the side of one of the houses begging you for help and you picked me up and took me back to your castle," he said, "Where you helped me and hid me from Malefor until I was old enough to fend for myself and then dropped me off near the Cheater village in the Valley of Avalar. From there, I hiked to the Cheater Village and they were less than glad to find me so Meadow took me to the secret passage that led to the city of Warfang. When I got there, they accused me of being a spy for Malefor and the only reason for me getting out of the cell was because of an attack. I saved the chief of the guard from a piece of the wall falling on him. After that the Guardians took me in the temple to hide, with the other kids and the Guardians took care of us and that's where I found Blaze and Flower. They were helping the kids younger than me so I started helping them so, if anything, I owe you my life," said Cameron.

"Well, I um, wow I don't remember that not at all," she said.

"Oh well! Now you know." He said and tucked his head into his stomach and slowly went to sleep. She fell asleep beside him with a wing over his body. Flower walked in and saw Blaze on the floor and almost fell over when she saw Cynder and Cameron on the couch Cameron with bandages on and Cynder's wing over him sleeping happily together.

"Wow! Cameron does like her," she thought, as she lifted Blaze and carried him to their room and she fell asleep.

"Morning Flower," Cameron said, limping around the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was cut when I was flying home," he said.

"Oh that's terrible," she said.

"Its fine," said Cameron, "Cynder fixed me up."

"Well, can you help me make breakfast?" she asked,

"Um sure," said Cameron.

"You can cook the bacon and I'll make the toast and eggs," she said. Cameron grabbed the bacon and let a blue flame shoot out of his mouth and cooked the slice. "Can you light the wood?" asked Flower. Cameron lit the wood under the stove and Flower started cooking toast over the flames. After she had done that, the stove was hot so she started cooking the eggs. Cameron brought out the plates and laid five pieces of bacon on each. He then buttered the bread and waited for Flower to finish cooking the eggs. Spyro came out, smelling the air.

"What smells good?" he asked.

"Breakfast" said Flower.

'You cooked breakfast this morning," said Blaze he hurried to the table and waited for his. Cameron limped over to the couch and poked Cynder.

"Wake up Cynder, breakfast is ready," said Cameron. He waved a piece of bacon under her nose. She slowly woke up and looked around.

"What smells amazing?" she asked.

"Breakfast," said Cameron.

"Oh thanks for waking me," she said and hopped off the couch and walked over to the table and Cameron gave her and the others their food. Blaze dug in and Spyro did so as well. Cameron slowly ate his food, Cynder did the same and couldn't help but look at Cameron as she ate.

"He is so nice," she thought.

"Is anybody doing anything today?" asked Flower.

"I'm going to work", said Spyro, "and then I am spending the afternoon with Ember."

"..and I have work as well," said Cynder. Cameron opened his mouth but shut it and scratched the ground. Cynders saw him. 'Yes, you can come and help me," she said. Cameron smiled and limped to his room and grabbed his bag and returned and sat on the couch wincing as he did so.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, before you go you had better change those bandages," said Blaze. Cameron sighed and tried to undo the bandage but couldn't reach. He looked at Cynders pleadingly.

"Sure." she said and started unwrapping the bandages. When she removed the tissues blood welled to the surface and Cameron winced. Flower threw Cynder some patches and tissues. She used the tissues to clean up the blood and then she stuck the patches over the gash and then wrapped the bandages around his chest again.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Sparx. "I mean, you wouldn't be much help hobbling around." Cameron lowered his head and took off his back pack.

"Cynder, where do you work?" asked Flower.

"At the markets, in a restaurant." she said. Cameron's head dropped even further as he realized that he couldn't do anything.

"Good one, Sparx!" said Cynder her voice dripping with venom.

"Hey, I was just saying the facts!" he said. Cynders turned to talk to Cameron but he had disappeared and she heard the door shut. She glared at Sparx.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that I was thinking out loud," he said.

"Sure you were," she retorted she walked out the door and flew off. Spyro shook his head.

"Spyro, I didn't mean to, I swear," said Sparx as Spyro walked out and flew off.

Cynders landed and walked into the restaurant and put on her apron. She walked into the kitchen and signed in and helped Greg cook.

"So Cynder, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, washing up the frying pan and hanging it up. "How is the wife?" she asked.

"Good, our egg will hatch in a month and she has taken up carving toys for the hatchling," he said.

"I know someone who is amazing at carving but he is very shy," she said grabbing a loaf of bread out of the oven, putting it on a chopping board and cutting into slices and then handing it to Greg. He put on some butter, some ham and then cheese and shoved it into the oven.

"What's his name?" asked Greg cooking some stir fry in the washed pan.

"Cameron," said Cynder.

"Hey, that's the kid who put all those bullies in hospital," said Greg. Cynder opened her mouth to protest. "He is a legend, those bullies were picking on all the younger kids and even beating the older ones up; they were causing more trouble than they were worth. I even have the newspaper clipping. The school shouldn't have expelled him, he actually made the school a safer place," said Greg. "The bullies somehow got it court ordered that he not attend the same school as them even when he was the one who saved their lives after he flipped out and burnt them by dragging their asses outside." Cynder had her jaw open and Greg saw this.

"What? Did I say something? He asked.

"Well, it's just that I um live with him now." It was Greg's turn to be stunned.

"You're what?" asked Greg.

"Living with him," said Cynder.

"Wow! Not only do I have a legend working for me but she also lives with the school saviour. Now that's a combo. I don't want to get on the wrong side of," said Greg. They kept cooking and when closing came Cynder was washing the last of the knives. She started drying the last one and walked over to the drawer but she only got half way when she tripped over the mop that Greg had left out. The knife flew high and out the door and into the alley behind the restaurant where there came a sharp yelp and the sound of the knife hitting the wooden wall on the other side. She walked outside and found a blue dragon frozen, the knife imbedded in the wood just before his nose.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said, removing the knife, "are you hurt? Did it get you?" she asked.

"N-no," he said.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" she said.

"Yes," said Cameron turning red again.

"Oh, Cameron, I didn't recognise you because you being all blue," she said.

"Yea, that happens," he said.

"Why are you here?" asked Cynder.

"Well, actually I was walking around looking for a shop," said Cameron.

"Oh, which one?" she asked.

"The wood shop," he said quickly, backing away.

"Oh that's two streets down," she said.

"Oh thanks!" he said, and ran off. After he rounded the corner, he let go his pent breath.

"That was close," he thought, "She almost saw my gift." His back pack was heavy from the gift. "Now quickly down to the jeweller". That was around the block. He ran around but stopped when he saw Cynders looking through the window into the shop. He turned invisible and walked around to see what she was looking at. He found her looking at a yin yang of two dragons. It looked amazing but for some reason cost one hundred dollars. After a while, she took off and he entered the shop. He waited at the counter.

"How can I help you?" asked the owner of the shop, as she walked around from the back room.

Why is that yin yang neck lace out there so expensive?" The owner turned an angry face towards Cameron. He shrunk back.

"What is ten dollars too much?' she scorned.

"No it is just that it says one hundred," said Cameron backing away holding his head down.

"Are you sure?" she asked her face turning remorseful.

"Y-yes," said Cameron. She walked out from behind the counter and looked at the sign.

"Oh my! So it does!" she said, she took the necklace off the display and fixed the price. "I'm so sorry for snapping like that it's just that business hasn't been going well and I'm losing my money because of the new shop out in the main street, nobody wants to buy my merchandise and-and.." she broke down and started crying. Cameron looked around; his eyes lit up. He walked over and stroked her neck,

"There, there, shhh, why don't you calm down? I have an idea." said Cameron.

"W-what!" she asked.

"Well, you know the dragon market?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she sniffled.

"Well, I think I could get you in my stand with me," he said.

"R-really!" she asked.

"Sure," he said, she hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she said, "how can I repay you?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't need to do that," he said.

"No, I insist getting me into the market would help me enormously," she said her eyes shining.

"No, I don't need anything," he said.

"What about the necklace?" she said.

"No, I can't just take it like that," he said.

"Here," she said, putting it in a bag and giving it to Cameron

"Fine," he said, reaching for his money sack and pulled out ten dollars but she refused to take it. "Come on just take half." he said holding out five dollars.


	9. Chapter 10

"Alright then," she said and took the money from Cameron. Cameron picked up his bag and walked over to the counter. My stall is the fifth from the wood sellers and right next to the gem sellers so I won't get in trouble," he said to her. Bring all the things you can, oh and do you have any necklace chain?"

"Sure," she said pulling out enough to wrap around her neck three times.

"I'll take half," he said. She put it in a bag and he paid for it.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Cameron," he said.

'Well, Cameron, my name is Isabelle," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he walked out the door.

"Thank you," she said, just before he took off. He flew home and found Flower in the kitchen, Blaze in the lounge with Cynder, Spyro and Sparx playing cards. He closed the door and walked to his room and hid the gift and then brought out the necklace. He walked into the lounge and sat on the couch, his gash wasn't hurting as much so he had stopped limping.

"What's in the bag?" asked Sparx.

"Something not for you," said Cameron."

"Aww," said Sparx and sat back down.

"Who is it for?" asked Cynder.

"Well, I thought you might like it," he said.

"Awww, thank you!" she said as he gave her the bag.

"I was helping this lady and she gave it to me." She opened the bag and her jaw dropped.

"It's amazing," she exclaimed, lifting out the dragon yin yang necklace."Thank you!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed bright red and then she got him to put it on her. He did so and she hugged him which made him blush even more. She showed it to Flower. "Aww, that's so sweet!" she said winking at Blaze. He smiled and then went back to playing cards.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

" I said I would share my stall at the dragon market," said Cameron.

"Wow! You have a stall at the market?" asked Cynder.

"Yea, he sells his carvings," said Blaze.

"Wow, can I have a look?" she asked.

"I'll go get them," said Cameron and he walked to his room and grabbed out three of his carvings and handed them to Cynder. The detail was awesome and he had finished it off with oil and had slightly warmed it, so the oil gave the wood a golden amber colour and had smoothed it so it was smooth to the touch. There was a bird and it's eyes where a deep emerald a snake whose scales were painted a midnight black and a dragon who was sitting upright with its wings spread and was holding on to a sapphire that was curled in its tail. It looked amazing and fragile so she carefully gave them back. He returned it to his room and then came back and sat on the couch.

"When is the dragon market?" asked Spyro.

"It's next week," said Cameron.

"Oh, do you want play cards?" asked Spyro.

"Ah, sure," he said and sat down next to Sparx, "what are you playing?" he asked.

"We are playing 21," said Blaze.

**If you don't know what 21 is its 'black jack.'**

Three days later:

"Terrador?" asked the blue Malefor.

"Yes," replied Terrador.

"Are you going to ask them soon?" he asked.

"When they come back from the Chronicler's, I will ask." said Terrador.

"Oh, when are they going?" asked Malefor.

"Today, I think." he said.

"So, where are you going?" asked Blaze.

"We are going to the Chronicler's," said Spyro, "and you want Cameron to go with you," he finished.

"Yes," said Cynder.

"So, why does Cameron need to go?" asked Flower.

"We decided that we would like Cameron to accompany us," said Spyro.

Cameron walked out of his room with his bag, which was a bit bulgy. He walked over and stood next to Cynder.

"Do you have everything?" asked Flower.

"Yes," said Cameron.

"Well, we will accompany you to the gate, and then say our good byes." they flew together to the gate. Cameron landed and the guards asked him what business he had outside the gate and then Spyro and Cynder landed behind him and they quickly hurried to open the gate. While the gate was being opened Cameron was hugging Blaze and Flower goodbye. Flower gave him a kiss and whispered,

"Take care of them," in his ear.

"I will," he said back and they took off. Cameron flew around as if he hadn't been in the air for months they flew parallel to the mountain of Malefor. They passed the mountain and were almost out of view of the city when the sun went down. Spyro and Cynder landed and Cameron followed. Shortly after dark, they decided to go to sleep.

"Hey Cameron, where are you?" asked Spyro.

"Why? Asked Cameron.

"We almost can't see you." said Sparx.

"I am over here," he said.

"Oh ok then." said Cynder.

"Well goodnight," said Cameron, lying down and Cynder crept over "Cameron". She whispered.

"Yea," he answered.

"I'm cold," she said.

"Come here," he said and he wrapped his wing around her body and they fell asleep together. Spyro had to deal with Sparx's annoying glow.

In the morning Cynder awoke by herself.

"Where did Cameron go?" she thought and she stood up, she felt something slide off her back. She looked at the ground and saw a shadow but nothing to create it. She felt the ground and found a wing. "Oh it's Cameron," she said remembering what Blaze had said. She walked over to Spyro, who was snoring and Sparx was sleeping beside him. She had an idea, she used her shadow powers to pick Spyro and Sparx up and she put them over the hill, so when they woke they didn't know where they were. She then ran over the hill and found Cameron was waking up. She waited at the top of the hill and Cameron walked over to her where are Spyro and Sparx he asked over there she giggled. Cameron looked over the hill and gave her a funny look.


	10. Chapter 11

"Why?" he asked.

"Prank," she replied.

"Does this happen every time you go out on adventures?" he asked.

"No well not usually," she said. Cameron noticed Spyro waking up. Cynder ducked, pulling Cameron with her. Spyro yawned and started stretching, half way done, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Cynder – Cameron, w-where are you?" he called.

"Sparx!" Spyro said, waking him up, "what snapped Sparx?"

"Cynder and Cameron are gone," said Spyro. Cameron went to stand up but Cynder held him down.

"Who cares?" said Sparx, still half asleep. Sparx's eyes shot open.

"Gone! What do you mean gone?" he yelled.

"They're not here," said Spyro. "How do you lose a dragoness of darkness and a red dragon?" Sparx flew closer to Spyro, "who happens to be the son of Malefor," he whispered. Cameron wanted to hear what Sparx had said but he was too far away.

"Cynder let go!" he whispered, "I'm just going to get my bag."

"Fine," she said, letting him go. Cameron walked down the opposite hill and picked up his bag and walked back to the top of the hill.

"Don't call me fat!" yelled Spyro. Cynder was rolling around on the ground laughing her head off.

"That's cruel," said Cameron to her, before he took off. He flew down the hill and broke up the fight. "Spyro, you're not fat, he said when they tried to continue, "Sparx you are annoying but still have your uses, now where are we going now?" he asked as he saw Cynder walking down the hill. "Oh and Cynder did that to you," he said quickly.

"That's fine," said Spyro, "She has missed out on her child hood and every now and then she has her childish jokes." "Oh said Cameron.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

Spyro pointed away from the mountain of Malefor.

"Hey guys, did it ever occur to you that the apes are still alive?" asked Cameron backing up.

"Why?" asked Spyro.

"Them," he said, pointing to the apes running down the hill. There were ten at the least, all yelling their war cries swinging their clubs and sticks in the air. Spyro and Cynder got into a fighting stance and Cameron stood uncertain. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Fight!" said Sparx. Cameron got into his fighting stance the apes ran down and attacked them. Cameron had four and Cynder and Spyro had three attacking them. Because of Cameron's uneasiness, he was being overrun. They descended upon him, clubbing him as hard as they could.

'Ting!' a white flash of light and Cameron's tail blade sprouted from one of the apes backs; he whipped it out and clawed the rest until all that was left was blood and chunks of flesh. Cameron continued over to Cynders and bit the head off an ape so fast that, to Cynders, it looked as if it disappeared in a flash, then his tail blade sprouted from the chest of the second and claws flashed and the body of the third ape fell apart in lines from the claws. Cameron flung the apes body at one attacking Spyro so fast that when it impacted with the first there was a loud bone snapping crack. Cameron ran over and grabbed the raised club of an ape and ripped it out of its hands and smashed the ape with its own weapon. He then descended upon the last one: the last backed away as fast as he could but tripped over and crawled along trying desperately to escape. An evil laugh escaped Cameron's throat. It chilled even Spyro to the bone. He grabbed the ape's leg and pulled him closer and snapped his neck. He then turned to Spyro and Cynder his eyes were glowing white and a white fog escaped from his nose and mouth, then it faded and Cameron slumped to the ground. Cynder ran over, Cameron looked around and saw the blood all over himself and the body parts on the ground and then he fell unconscious. Eventually they decided to carry him.

"Damn, he is heavy!" said Spyro, as they reached the door to the Chronicler's castle. They walked inside the door and were uncontested all the way to the chamber, where they stumbled upon the Chronicler - or the new Chronicler.

"Hello Chronicler!" said Spyro.

"Aarr!" yelled the Chronicler, falling over and books went flying in all directions,

"I know that voice," said Spyro, "I-Ignitus!" he asked, setting Cameron down. Ignitus rose from the pile of books.

"Oh, it's you Spyro!" he said, "Let me clean up this." and all the books rose and moved to their proper shelves. "Ignitus h-how did you survive the belt of fire?" asked Spyro.

"The Chronicler saved me," said Ignitus, "and I was to take his place after you defeated Malefor and fixed the world creating a new age." said Ignitus. Spyro was almost bursting with joy,

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked Spyro.

"Well, when the Chronicler passed on he didn't really tell me much about how to use the contactor. I was just trying to find it in this mess." he said.

"Oh," said Spyro.

"Um guys, we have a problem." said Sparx. "Evil boy is starting to wake up."

"Don't call him that!" snapped Cynder. Ignitus strode over to Cameron, who was just starting to wake up and lowered his head over him.

"Who is he?" asked Ignitus.

"His name is Cameron," said Cynders. The neck lace around Ignitus's neck lit up and a book flew over and opened before his eyes and he read through it in a matter of minutes. All the while his face continued to turn to one of awe "W-where am I?" said Cameron. Ignitus whipped his head towards Cameron and Cameron cowered under his wings. Ignitus took a step back, not expecting that type of reaction. He turned his head back to the book and flipped through the pages and nodded.

"Don't be afraid." said Ignitus, "I'm here to help." Cameron looked up and almost fainted because of how close Ignitus's teeth were to him. To Ignitus he was at a far distance, Cameron shot out from under his head and hid behind Cynder.

"Help!" he squeaked. Ignitus walked over to Cynder and Cameron hugged her leg as he drew closer. Cameron started to shake.


	11. Chapter 12

"Stop!" snapped Cynder. Ignitus froze. "Can't you see that he is scared of you?" she scorned. Ignitus realized his fault.

"Oh! Be not afraid," said Ignitus softly and Cameron slowly poked his head out from his wing.

"He is very shy," said Spyro.

"I see," said Ignitus.

"Don't worry Cameron, he is a friend of ours," said Cynder. Cameron whispered into her ear.

"Yes, he is." said Cynders.

Cameron whispered some more.

"Yea, how did you know?" she asked. He whispered some more. "Oh well that makes sense," she said, "why don't you treat him like your master at the fire rink."

"Are you sure?" he asked a bit louder.

"I don't think he would mind," she said' "do you?" she asked Ignitus.

"Sure." said Ignitus.

"At least he will talk to you now," said Sparx in Ignitus's ear.

Cameron walked out and stood tall and proud. Ignitus raised an eye brow.

"What's your name?" asked Ignitus.

"Cameron, sir." said Cameron. Ignitus stepped back.

"Very nice to meet you," said Ignitus, "so Spyro why are you here?

"…um Cameron, can you wait outside the door?" said Spyro.

" Sparx, you follow him and make sure that you or he can't hear." said Cynder.

"Fine." said Sparx and followed Cameron out.

"Ignitus do you know who he is?" asked Spyro.

"Yea," said Ignitus, "I read his book."

"Do you know who his father is?" asked Cynders.

"No," said Ignitus, "the book knows only what he knows and personal information about him."

"He…is the son of Malefor," said Spyro.

Ignitus's jaw dropped, "Do the other Guardians know?" asked Ignitus.

"They are the ones that told us!" said Spyro.

"Hmm, how old is he?" asked Ignitus.

"Eighteen!" said Cynders.

"That is amazing!" said Ignitus.

"Um.. Ignitus, are you sure our parents are dead?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, Spyro. I am afraid so." said Ignitus. A book flew over. "When a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book," he said, quoting the last Chronicler, both of your parents are dead." He turned some pages through the book and stopped, he turned it back and then forward again."Spyro Cynder, we have a problem. Malefor is still alive!" said Ignitus. A purple book flew over and opened before him. Spyro tried to peek over his shoulder but Ignitus stared him down.

"Please don't look into other peoples' books I'm sure you wouldn't want me to show Cynder your book," he said. "Well, it seems he is good again," said Ignitus.

"What do you mean, again?" asked Cynders.

"When he was younger, he was just like Spyro, heroic and good, but when the old Guardians tried to teach the forbidden elements to him the elements corrupted him, taking control of his body and were bent on destroying the world. Now, I believe the evil elements have deposited him here so that we would give him a worse treatment than they ever could."

"Well, where is he?" asked Cynder.

"The books only tell of who a dragon is and was not of where," said Ignitus.

"There is also another matter." said Cynder.

"What?" asked Ignitus? "

The Guardians denied Cameron the position of the fire guardian," said Spyro.

"Why?" asked Ignitus.

"Because of his linage," said Cynder.

'Oh well! There is nothing I can do, the only way he can take back the position is if the _Fire Stone_ doesn't grant the new candidate the title." said Ignitus.

"What's the _Fire Stone?"_ asked Spyro Curious.

",it is a stone that has the consciousness of a dragon inside it and during the ritual the body of the dragon forms in the element and bestows the new guardian the sign of fire on his or her chest," said Ignitus.

"Oh, that's cool," said Cynder.

"Also Cameron doesn't know about his father, so don't tell him." said Spyro.

"Oi! Oi! Guys, Cameron, just ran off!" yelled Sparx.

Cynder ran up to Sparx.

"Where? Show us!" said Spyro. Sparx led the way and they reached the last place he had seen saw Cameron.

"Where now Sparx?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know," yelled Sparx. Cynder inhaled, bracing for the onslaught of insults and retorts, but she noticed something. She sniffed again; she could smell Cameron down one of the halls.

"Follow me," said Cynder and she walked down the hall, nose to the ground, sniffing, she went down five more corridors until she bumped into Cameron who was looking at the wall as if there was something there.

"What are you doing, Cameron?" asked Spyro. Cameron held up his hand and rubbed the wall and then pressed one of the bricks into the wall. Nothing happened. He reached in and felt a lever. He pulled the lever up and the wall beside him opened up and inside was another room full with books and a gem. Ignitus walked inside and realized that it was the room that the Chronicler used to contact the dragons. Cameron walked over to a shelf and read the spines of the books.

"Dream Gem," he called out. Ignitus ran over Cameron pulled out the book and handed it to him. Ignitus opened it and read. After a while, he finished and walked over to the gem and said," Terrador, The Guardian of Earth, into the gem, the gem flashed and glowed and then Terrador's face appeared inside it. Cameron watched, interested, as did the others. Ignitus asked Terrador,

"Hello Terrador, it is nice to see you again!" he said, "How are you alive?" he asked.

"I am the new Chronicler." said Ignitus.

"Well, I suppose Spyro and Cynder are there." said Terrador.

"Yes they are," said Ignitus, "and they brought Cameron as well," he said.

"Oh! So you know then!" said Terrador.

"Yes, I do! Can you tell Cameron, Cynder and Spyro, that when they return they need to come speak to us." said Terrador.

"Goodbye," said Ignitus and the image faded away.

"How did you find this?" asked Ignitus.

"Followed a sound," said Cameron." I heard something from down this way so I followed it. I thought it was voices but when I got to the door, they stopped and then you showed up."

"Thank you, Cameron, you just helped me immensely, but now I must return to the other room," he said. At that the wall shifted and opened to reveal the other room.

"Well, this is interesting!" said Ignitus.

"Yea, we had better be getting back to Warfang said Spyro.

"Blaze and Flower would be worrying," said Cynder. Cameron nodded and they said their goodbyes and then left. Ignitus returned to the other room and sighed


	12. Chapter 13

They approached the gate to Warfang, just as the sun had set. They entered and flew home and entered the house. Flower and Blaze were sitting on the couch cuddling and kissing, watching the fire when they entered.

"Hi Guys," said Flower. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine," said Cynders.

"Alright," said Spyro.

"Where were you?" asked Cameron. "There was fighting and I almost died." said Cameron with a serious face.

"What?" asked Blaze, looking them over for wounds. Cameron broke out in laughter as did Cynder and Spyro.

"Oh! Ha ha!" said Blaze, rolling his eyes. Cameron stood up and walked to his room and put his bag inside and walked back out and laid down on the floor in front of the fire. He motioned for Cynders to sit next to him. She laid down next to him and they enjoyed the warmth of the fire together

In the morning Spyro, Cynders and Cameron got ready to go to the temple and meet the Guardians. They flew to the temple and were met by Voliter who led them in to the conference room where Terrador and Cyril waited.

"Good morning, everyone. Can you stand over there, please." said Terrador. They did so. "I have been keeping a secret from the other Guardians and here he is!" said Terrador and Malefor walked in through the door behind Terrador. The whole audience either stood dumbstruck or prepared for a fight.

"Please, I mean you no harm!" said Malefor. They relaxed a bit and Malefor sighed in relief "I wish to speak to you all and apologise. I am sorry for all I have committed under the corruption of the forbidden elements. If you wish to punish me, I will not resist it but first, Cameron my son, I am your father. I wish that you know that your father isn't evil, that it wasn't my fault." Cameron's eyes teared up, he ran and hugged Malefor and sobbed into his chest.

"Dad," he said, hugging him tighter. Malefor's started crying as well and hugged him back. Cynder felt her heart well "I believe you," said Cameron and they hugged tighter. Finally, they let go and Cameron stayed by his side.

"What punishment do you think is fitting?" asked Cyril.

"Nothing," said Terrador, "he has been through enough."

"Where shall he stay?" asked Voliter.

"He should stay here," said Spyro.

"Um – Guys," said Cameron. They continued arguing. "Guys!" he said louder. Cynder heard him and let loose a fear scream. The others looked at her and then to Cameron.

"I have an idea." he said.

"What?" asked Spyro?

"You said that purple dragons can learn all types of powers?" asked Cameron.

"Yea," said Malefor.

"Well, try this." he said, changing colour to blue, to black, to red, to yellow. The Guardians stood there, mouths agape.

"Well done, Cameron!" said Malefor.

"But how are you going to teach him? Asked Cynder.

"The same way I learnt." said Cameron.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Well, I was snooping around during my spare time and wasn't where I was supposed to be and some dragons were chasing me. I hid in a corner, praying that they wouldn't see me. They rounded the corner and looked directly at me. Only after they left, did I discover that my skin had changed colour so after a while I refined it and now I can disappear and also walk around without there being any change," he said, turning invisible. "I actually was almost trampled by Voliter when I snuck inside the temple to research more about something."

"What!" asked Voliter? Becoming suspicious.

"Nothing," said Cameron quickly.

"Fine," said Voliter, giving up and turned to Malefor.

"Master this new amazing talent and you can stay here with us," he said.

"Right! Where are you going to teach me? Asked Malefor.

"In the training rooms," said Cameron disappearing.

"That happens!" said Cynders and walked down the hall towards the training rooms. Malefor followed her thinking.

"I know I have seen her with him somewhere," he thought, then remembered. When he was flying and had run into Cynders and her friend. Then he realized that it was Cameron who was with her.

"Hey!" said Cynders. Malefor realized she had stopped and he had run into her.

"Sorry!" said Malefor.

'It's alright." she said and she walked through the door to the training room. He followed and found that there was nobody there.

"Make your way to the centre," came Cameron's voice. Malefor did so and Cynders walked to the benches on the side and sat down. She saw the door open and the Guardians walked in and so did Spyro who was once again arguing with Sparx. Cameron appeared above Malefor's head.

"First, pay attention to everything." said Cameron. Malefor's head whipped up and saw Cameron slowly flapping his wings as he descended.

"Right, now tell me - what is colour?" asked Cameron.

"It is the colour, describing the type of element that a dragon possesses" said Malefor.

"Right," said Cameron. Malefor smiled, "...but wrong," said Cameron. The smile faded. "Colour is defined by the way light bounces off someone or something. Cynders come here?" asked Cameron. She ran over. "Black absorbs light, white reflects it, that's how colour is perceived. Now; what creates colour?" asked Cameron.

"Light," said Malefor.

"Correct," said Cameron, "Now; focus on a single colour - try black." said Cameron. Cynders went to return to her seat. "Wait!" said Cameron and she walked back to his side. Malefor's body slowly started turning black. When it was completely black, he let out his pent up breath but the colour started to fade. "Focus," said Cameron; the colour returned. "Don't let anything distract you," said Cameron. Malefor raised his head and looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron disappeared. Malefor looked around for him. "Focus!" said Cameron in his ear, "keep your attention on the black of Cynders' scales." he said. Malefor stared at Cynders' scales and brought his breathing back to normal. "Smack!" something had hit Malefor's side.


	13. Chapter 14

"Hey!" said Malefor and the black faded. Cameron reappeared.

"Fail!" said Cameron. "You just returned to your normal colour." Malefor realized what Cameron was doing. "Don't let anything distract you." said Cameron. Malefor returned to black and Cameron smiled and turned invisible Malefor waited for the hit and when Cameron hit him he kept his concentration. This happened a couple more times until the fifth hit. He waited for the next one, but was completely unprepared when Cameron started tickling him, he fell over laughing but Cameron didn't stop. He kept going and going. "Stay focused." said Cameron. Malefor tried to concentrate but he couldn't stop laughing as Cameron continued to tickle him. All the others were laughing at Malefor because it looked as if he was laughing over nothing. Malefor was almost dying from laughter. "No…please…stop!" begged Malefor. Suddenly he stopped. Cynder was giggling.

"What?" asked Malefor, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Find that funny?" asked Cameron from next to Malefor.

"Very!" she said laughing again. When she stopped she looked around. "Where is …?" she started to say, but her eyes went wide and she fell over laughing. Cameron appeared he was tickling her. She was kicking up into the air trying desperately to stop him. He shifted tickling her in a better spot. She kicked out, almost hitting him. She started twisting and trying to turn. Cameron stopped her from rolling over and continued tickling her. She kicked out, this time, both of her feet connected with Cameron's stomach all the air rushed out of his lungs he stepped off her and tried to inhale but couldn't. Cynder stood up. Cameron was bent over, holding his stomach, wheezing and then fainted collapsing to the ground.

"Cameron!" yelled Cynder, as she ran over. Malefor was already at his side. He turned his head to hear if Cameron was breathing but couldn't hear anything.

"He isn't breathing," yelled Malefor. Cynder grabbed Cameron's shoulders and shook him. She listened for his breathing but there wasn't any. She pressed her muzzle to his and blew air into his lungs. She took her head away and listened. Time seemed to stand still. Nothing! She inhaled and breathed air into his mouth. Again, she took her head away and listened. Nothing! She bowed her head, a tear dropped out of her eye and landed on his chest. He inhaled she shot up and listened again he exhaled and inhaled slowly his breathing quickened and then he quickly shot up, his eyes wide.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Cynder. She gave him a kiss right on the lips. Cameron's eyes widened even further Malefor gasped and Sparx crossed his arms. Cynders broke the kiss and Cameron looked at her, wide eyed. She lowered her head.

"Sorry!" she said. She felt her chin being lifted and then Cameron kissed her. It was her time to be surprised, but then relaxed and enjoyed the bliss that it brought. Time froze and the moment seemed to last for ever. Neither wanted to break the moment but eventually they released each other's lips.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," said Cameron. She hugged him. Terrador strode over...

"My son just made it to first base!" Malefor whispered to Terrador. He laughed.

"Keep going," said Cameron. Malefor looked at Cynder's scales and turned black.

"…and stay like that for the rest of the day!" said Cameron.

"Good luck!" said Terrador and walked off. Cameron and Cynder stood up and motioned for Malefor to follow them Malefor found this very hard to achieve since he was trying to concentrate. Cynder wrapped her tail around Cameron's and they walked together. Malefor followed. They wandered the temple for most of the day. They walked to the garden. Malefor went another way and they strolled through the garden.

"Cameron?" asked Cynder.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," she said.

"It doesn't matter, since you saved my life." said Cameron. They reached a pond and sat on the grass, watching the sun set. Cameron wrapped a wing over her back and she moved closer to him and sat in silence watching the view, then Malefor walked in, panting.

"Oh there you are," he sighed, "this place is a freaking maze!"

"Thanks for ruining the moment," said Cynder.

"Oh sorry!" said Malefor, "Spyro was going home and he wanted to know if you wanted to come as well." Cameron stood up and stretched.

"Race you there," said Cynder and she flew off, closely followed by Cameron. Malefor flew after them. Cameron was lagging behind and Cynder relaxed, slowing down a bit. They came into sight of where Spyro was waiting; she turned to see where Cameron was but all she could see was Malefor. Malefor pointed up, just as Cameron's shadow passed over her. He had risen up and above her and angled down towards where Spyro was waiting. She powered on the speed but couldn't make up the ground but she realized that Cameron was pointed too sharply thus he would have to fly straight for a while. She continued to fly as fast as she could and when Cameron straightened out she caught up to him. He saw this and tried as hard as he could to stop her gaining on him but it was no use; she slowly reeled him in. They were side by side as they landed on the pebble track. Cynders lost her balance as she was sliding and she moved her tail to correct herself but tripped Cameron over resulting in him rolling across the ground. When she stopped she walked over to Cameron to help him up. Malefor landed behind them. When he stood up, he almost fell over but then he shot off the track and behind a bush and vomited. Cynder waited for him to come back. When he did, he stood a little away from her.

"Sorry Cameron," she said.

"Its fine," said Cameron, "you didn't mean to." said Cameron.

"Little Miss Evil strikes again!" said Sparx from Spyro's shoulder Cynder opened her mouth to retort.

"Shut up, Sparx!" said Cameron in a loud voice. Sparx almost fell off Spyro's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Sparx said. "She kills him, he falls in love with her; she trips him over and he stands up for her. You people are confusing."

"Thanks Cameron." said Cynder kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go Spyro said Cynders. Cameron ran to Malefor and gave him a hug.


	14. Chapter 15

They approached the gate to Warfang, just as the sun had set. They entered and flew home and entered the house. Flower and Blaze were sitting on the couch cuddling and kissing, watching the fire when they entered.

"Hi Guys," said Flower. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine," said Cynders.

"Alright," said Spyro.

"Where were you?" asked Cameron. "There was fighting and I almost died." said Cameron with a serious face.

"What?" asked Blaze, looking them over for wounds. Cameron broke out in laughter as did Cynder and Spyro.

"Oh! Ha ha!" said Blaze, rolling his eyes. Cameron stood up and walked to his room and put his bag inside and walked back out and laid down on the floor in front of the fire. He motioned for Cynders to sit next to him. She laid down next to him and they enjoyed the warmth of the fire together

In the morning Spyro, Cynders and Cameron got ready to go to the temple and meet the Guardians. They flew to the temple and were met by Voliter who led them in to the conference room where Terrador and Cyril waited.

"Good morning, everyone. Can you stand over there, please." said Terrador. They did so. "I have been keeping a secret from the other Guardians and here he is!" said Terrador and Malefor walked in through the door behind Terrador. The whole audience either stood dumbstruck or prepared for a fight.

"Please, I mean you no harm!" said Malefor. They relaxed a bit and Malefor sighed in relief "I wish to speak to you all and apologise. I am sorry for all I have committed under the corruption of the forbidden elements. If you wish to punish me, I will not resist it but first, Cameron my son, I am your father. I wish that you know that your father isn't evil, that it wasn't my fault." Cameron's eyes teared up, he ran and hugged Malefor and sobbed into his chest.

"Dad," he said, hugging him tighter. Malefor's started crying as well and hugged him back. Cynder felt her heart well "I believe you," said Cameron and they hugged tighter. Finally, they let go and Cameron stayed by his side.

"What punishment do you think is fitting?" asked Cyril.

"Nothing," said Terrador, "he has been through enough."

"Where shall he stay?" asked Voliter.

"He should stay here," said Spyro.

"Um – Guys," said Cameron. They continued arguing. "Guys!" he said louder. Cynder heard him and let loose a fear scream. The others looked at her and then to Cameron.

"I have an idea." he said.

"What?" asked Spyro?

"You said that purple dragons can learn all types of powers?" asked Cameron.

"Yea," said Malefor.

"Well, try this." he said, changing colour to blue, to black, to red, to yellow. The Guardians stood there, mouths agape.

"Well done, Cameron!" said Malefor.

"But how are you going to teach him? Asked Cynder.

"The same way I learnt." said Cameron.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Well, I was snooping around during my spare time and wasn't where I was supposed to be and some dragons were chasing me. I hid in a corner, praying that they wouldn't see me. They rounded the corner and looked directly at me. Only after they left, did I discover that my skin had changed colour so after a while I refined it and now I can disappear and also walk around without there being any change," he said, turning invisible. "I actually was almost trampled by Voliter when I snuck inside the temple to research more about something."

"What!" asked Voliter? Becoming suspicious.

"Nothing," said Cameron quickly.

"Fine," said Voliter, giving up and turned to Malefor.

"Master this new amazing talent and you can stay here with us," he said.

"Right! Where are you going to teach me? Asked Malefor.

"In the training rooms," said Cameron disappearing.

"That happens!" said Cynders and walked down the hall towards the training rooms. Malefor followed her thinking.

"I know I have seen her with him somewhere," he thought, then remembered. When he was flying and had run into Cynders and her friend. Then he realized that it was Cameron who was with her.

"Hey!" said Cynders. Malefor realized she had stopped and he had run into her.

"Sorry!" said Malefor.

'It's alright." she said and she walked through the door to the training room. He followed and found that there was nobody there.

"Make your way to the centre," came Cameron's voice. Malefor did so and Cynders walked to the benches on the side and sat down. She saw the door open and the Guardians walked in and so did Spyro who was once again arguing with Sparx. Cameron appeared above Malefor's head.

"First, pay attention to everything." said Cameron. Malefor's head whipped up and saw Cameron slowly flapping his wings as he descended.

"Right, now tell me - what is colour?" asked Cameron.

"It is the colour, describing the type of element that a dragon possesses" said Malefor.

"Right," said Cameron. Malefor smiled, "...but wrong," said Cameron. The smile faded. "Colour is defined by the way light bounces off someone or something. Cynders come here?" asked Cameron. She ran over. "Black absorbs light, white reflects it, that's how colour is perceived. Now; what creates colour?" asked Cameron.

"Light," said Malefor.

"Correct," said Cameron, "Now; focus on a single colour - try black." said Cameron. Cynders went to return to her seat. "Wait!" said Cameron and she walked back to his side. Malefor's body slowly started turning black. When it was completely black, he let out his pent up breath but the colour started to fade. "Focus," said Cameron; the colour returned. "Don't let anything distract you," said Cameron. Malefor raised his head and looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron disappeared. Malefor looked around for him. "Focus!" said Cameron in his ear, "keep your attention on the black of Cynders' scales." he said. Malefor stared at Cynders' scales and brought his breathing back to normal. "Smack!" something had hit Malefor's side.


	15. Chapter 16

"Five minutes until gates are open," he called out.

"Well, I am going out for a look to see what else is here," said Cynder.

"That's fine," said Cameron, "have fun," he said giving her a kiss. She walked off. Isabelle nudged Cameron,

"I didn't know you were with her," she said.

"Yea, I was surprised as well," said Spyro. Ember was completely dumbstruck.

"Hey, Spyro do you want to go and see if we can find something interesting?" asked Ember, out of the blue.

"Sure," he said. The gates opened and Cameron and Isabelle were selling great until a stuck up dragon walked up to Cameron's stall and examined the things that were for sale.

"These are the worst things I have ever seen," he exclaimed. Cameron growled at him and got the attention of a guard who was watching from the corner. The stuck up dragon picked up a piece and looked at it, he then ran a claw across the front of the piece. He then put it down and picked up another. Cameron checked the front of the piece but it was undamaged. All of the sudden the dragon dropped the piece. Luckily Cameron caught it before it hit the ground. The guard grabbed the dragon and dragged him away.

"What was that all about?" asked Isabelle.

"He works for Vince's Crafters," said Cameron. A dragoness bought two rings and gave Isabelle the money. "…and they can make twice the amount of items I do but lack the quality. They tried to employ me before but they said my style of carving was too time wasting and fired me," he said handing a couple a snake and receiving the money.

"Why do they do that then?" she asked.

"Because the customers prefer quality over quantity. Isn't that right?" he said to a passing dragoness.

"Of course," she said. Cameron reached inside his crate and pulled out a block of wood.

"Want me to carve one for you?" he asked.

"What of?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"How about a bird?" she asked.

"Na, done way too many of those," said Cameron.

"How about a rose?" she asked. Cameron's eyes lit up.

"That is a great idea!" he exclaimed and started carving.

Cynders was wandering the stalls of the market, when she found a stall selling knives. She was amazed by the quality and workmanship of the blade. The blade was sharpened on one and a half sides and had a curve that gave it a deadly look. The blade's handle was an ordinary one but was formed so that the dragon using it could also use it as brass knuckles while fighting. She then moved on and walked to a jewellery stand and looked at the nice ear rings. She then walked down a street and bought three toffee apples. She then walked back to Cameron's stall. She found him carving a rose for Isabelle. He had just finished coating it in oil and had heated it and was waiting for it to cool. While it was cooling, Cameron grabbed another block out of the crate and started carving. Cynders walked up and tapped on the front counter.

"Oh! Hey Cynders!" said Cameron.

"Hi!" she said.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this," she said, giving him a toffee apple.

"Thanks Cynder," said Cameron. Cynder gave one to Isabelle.

"You don't have to," said Isabelle.

"Yea but you deserve one," said Cynders. Isabelle noticed that Cynder was wearing the necklace that she had given Cameron.

"Aarr the master carver," said the guard that was guarding the gate.

"Hi! How can I help you?" said Cameron.

"I was wondering whether or not you had something for the wife," said the guard.

"Arr I saw the ring on your hand," said Cameron, "and you said you might come and buy something so I saved you something special I had the clock maker make, the music player," said Cameron lifting up the box, shaped like a heart. Cameron had carved it hollow so that it could be used as a jewellery box and had had the music player put in as a bonus. He opened the lid and twisted the handle and sweet music started playing. The guard's eyes boggled. "You saved this for me," asked the guard.

"Yea, sure," said Cameron.

"Thank you so much," said the guard, "how much do I owe you?" asked the guard.

"Fifty dollars," said Cameron. The guard's mouth dropped as did Cynders' and Isabelle's jaws.

"That is way too cheap," said the guard, "I couldn't take it for that price."

"Then what would you prefer?" asked Cameron.

"Seventy five dollars at least," said the guard.

"Fine," said Cameron.

"Seventy dollars!" said Cameron. The guard gave Cameron the money and was about to walk away.

"Do you want some jewellery as well?" asked Isabelle. The guard examined the jewellery.

"That one," said the guard, giving Isabelle fifteen dollars and she put it into a paper bag and then put it into the heart shaped music box.

"Thank you so much," said the guard and he walked off carrying his special cargo. Spyro and Ember walked up.

"What have you been doing?" asked Cameron.

"Spyro took me to an artist and had him paint me," said Ember. Cameron paused.

"The paint seems to have washed off," he said. Spyro, Cynder, Isabelle and Cameron laughed, Ember chuckled.

"Well, you have come a long way from being my hero?" said Ember.

'What do you mean? Asked Spyro.

"He saved me from the bullies," said Ember.

"Wait, you were Cameron's friend?" asked Spyro.

"Yea, but when he got expelled, my dad didn't want me hanging around him anymore," said Ember.

"Oh," said Cynder, "that's how you knew her."

"Yea," said Cameron, 'So what does it look like?" Ember showed them.

'That's a pretty good artist," said Cameron, finishing the carving he started. It was another box; he oiled it and heated it. He grabbed the, now cool, rose and gave it to Isabelle.

"What do you think?" asked Cameron.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Cameron asked the Cheater who was inspecting his crafts.

"Oh, I would like to purchase a gift for my family," said the Cheater.

"Now, what would we be looking for, a gift for the wife and kid?" asked Cameron. The Cheater nodded. "Well, how old is the child?" asked Cameron.


	16. Chapter 17

"Eighteen," said the Cheater.

"Arr… let me see, not much left, hmm, how about a nice piece of jewellery for the wife and how about this?"

"No, he doesn't like birds." said the Cheater.

"What are his interests?" asked Cameron.

"He is the silent type."

".. hmm that is hard to narrow down the…wait- yes - of course," said Cameron, smacking his head, he grabbed a piece of wood and opened it in half to reveal the inside was covered in swirls and in the centre there was a gem that changed colour depending upon the angle that you looked at it."

"That will be great!" exclaimed the Cheater.

"..and what would your wife be interested in?" asked Isabelle.

"She is quite interested in dragons, actually," said the Cheater. Cynder raised her eye brow.

"Well, this should do fine then!" said Isabelle, handing him a bracelet that had dragon scales and claws and some jewels attached to it. The Cheater paid them and left and the guards walked around announcing that the market would close in half an hour. Cameron grabbed his money sack and walked over to Cynder.

"Can you please watch my stall for me," he asked.

"Sure." she replied, giving him a kiss. He gave her one back and then walked off. He walked straight for the stand that was selling books. There was still heaps left on the shelves. He browsed and then bought a book called The Wonders of Crystals and a book containing heaps of pictures, most of them were romance or love themed but he got it anyway. He then walked down the street and found a painter, bored out of his wits. Cameron walked over.

"Can you do a painting of me and my girlfriend after the stalls close?" asked Cameron.

"Yea sure," said the artist.

"I'll pay you extra," said Cameron.

"Well, that's just a bonus," said the painter. Cameron continued down the street and found a game in which, the player had to toss a ball into the bucket but if they didn't throw it right, it bounced out. Cameron tried the first time and failed. He tried the second time and got a prize. It was a blanket with a wolf on it. Cameron continued down the street and turned the corner and met the Guardians.

"Oh, hello Cameron!" they greeted him.

"Hi!" said Cameron. "Do you know where we can find some carvers?" asked Voliter. Cameron smiled.

"… and a jeweller?" asked Cyril. Cameron's smile expanded.

"….. and some games? Asked Malefor who was black. Cameron's smile spread across his face.

"… What's up?" asked Terrador.

"Nothing! You just asked me most of the things I have been to." said Cameron.

"Nobody else will tell us where the stalls are they seem to either run away or some smile and wave to Voliter," said Cyril.

"You're jealous because the dragonesses like me more," said Voliter.

"Says the one who can't hold a relationship for more than five days," Cyril retorted. Those two started having a vocabulary fight. Cameron shook his head.

"Stop," said Cameron, "Stop!" Cameron yelled. They continued. Cameron walked up, grabbed both their legs and flipped them onto the ground. Cyril exclaimed,

"What was that for?" Cameron increased the pressure upon his leg until he let out a yelp.

"Now calm down and keep those comments to your selves," said Cameron. Voliter tried to move Cameron squeezed his leg until he stopped. "Now you two apologise to each other and shake hands," said Cameron sternly.

"… but… ow!" he exclaimed, as Cameron squeezed his leg.

"I'm sorry," said Cyril.

"Yes, I am sorry as well!" said Voliter. Cameron let them up and they shook hands. Cameron then turned back to them.

"The games are down there," he said. Malefor walked down the street. "Oh and with the ball and bucket game, aim for the rim and throw it softly," said Cameron. Malefor smiled. "…and if you seek a jeweller and a carver follow me." said Cameron. He walked off to a stall and bought nine toffee apples and gave one each to the Guardians. They walked towards Cameron's stall. When they arrived Cameron gave Spyro, Ember, Cynder and Isabelle each a toffee apple. He then returned to his place behind the counter.

"You're a carver," asked Voliter.

"Yes, I am," said Cameron. Ember showed Voliter the carving of the two dragons and he exclaimed in delight." and this is Isabelle whom I am sharing my stall with." As soon as she was mentioned, she moved out from the shade and Terrador's jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful dragoness he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Wow, these jewels are amazing!" exclaimed Cyril. Voliter cleaned out both shops inventories. Cameron and Isabelle loaded the money into their crates and locked the lids.

"Um, Cameron," asked Terrador, who had finally come out of his stupor, "Who is that?" he asked.

"Her name is Isabelle and she owns a jewellery shop just down from where Cynder works," said Cameron.

"She is actually very nice." said Cameron.

"Can you introduce me to her?" he asked.

"Ah, sure," said Cameron, "Hey, Isabelle, I would like to introduce Terrador, Master of Earth," said Cameron.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Isabelle.

"Likewise," said Terrador, then a silence occurred that made both feel uncomfortable.

"Ask her why she sells jewels," said Cameron in his ear.

"So how did you get into becoming a jeweller?" asked Terrador.

"Well, I was walking down a street and noticed the most amazing jewellers shop ever, so I got a job there and two years later the owner retired and gave me the shop," she said.

"That's awesome," said Terrador - another silence. Cameron sighed and walked to Isabelle.

"Ask him how he became Earth Guardian," whispered Cameron, then he sat next to Cynder. "I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Cameron, what is it?" she asked, excited.

"This," he said, handing her the blanket.

"Aw, thank you," she said' kissing him. He kissed her back.

"….and something else," said Cameron.

"You're too nice to me." she said.

"A beautiful dragoness like you needs to be pampered." he said. She hugged him and they sat and listened to Terrador and Isabelle talk. The two slowly grew together until they were sitting side by side, Cameron smiled


	17. Chapter 18

"Looks like Terrador is a sucker for love as well," he said.

"What do you mean as well?" asked Spyro

"I know," said Ember' giving him a kiss.

"Oh thanks for waiting for me," exclaimed Malefor, "I was worrying my scales off and here you are talking to each other," he said.

"So what did you win?" asked Cameron.

"Nothing," said Malefor, in an angry voice.

"Well, I made this for you," said Cameron, pulling out a wooden sword. Inscribed on the blade were the words '_Beware the path of evil',_ on the hilt was a gem, a pink gem.

"What's with the pink gem?" asked Malefor.

"It is the gem of hope," said Cameron, "funnily enough, it turned out pink when I mixed the courage and light gems." "What do you mean, mixed them?" asked Cyril.

"Well, you know when you absorb a gem, it heals you or gives you energy. Well if you put two crystals together, you create a different gem altogether," said Cameron.

"Oh, how do you know this?" asked Voliter.

"It is in the book," said Cameron holding up the Wonders of Crystals book.

"Oh," said Voliter.

"Closing time," exclaimed the guard. Cameron hoisted his box onto the trolley and made Terrador help Isabelle hoist on hers.

"Thanks, Cameron," said Isabelle, feeling the weight of the box full of coins.

"Its fine," said Cameron

"No, thank you!" she said. She went to walk off but struggled to pull the trolley. Terrador walked forwards and took the trolley from her hands and hauled it onto the road Cameron did the same but quickly grabbed Isabelle's rose he carved he gave it to her and she put it inside her box she turned back and gave Cameron an enormous hug lifting him of the ground thank you so much she said Cyril Voliter and Malefor grabbed their things and took off Isabelle dropped Cameron and then led Terrador to her shop Cameron looped his tail around the handle of his trolley and walked down the street.

".. um Cameron, home is that way," said Cynders, pointing in the direction of the house.

"Yea, I just need to get that other surprise done for you," said Cameron.

'Oh," she said. They walked to the artists stall and he was waiting for them.

"Oh, Cynder," said the artist, "you are his

"… Girlfriend," she finished.

"Well, shall we start?" asked the artist.

"Sure." said Cameron.

They were led into a room and the artist played around with their posture, their position and finally ended up having the two of them almost kissing.

"..and if you want, you can kiss," said the artist. Cynder slowly grabbed Cameron and brought him into a kiss. The artist started painting but to Cameron and Cynder it seemed like that nobody else was there. The kiss lasted for a minute and the artist finally finished and pried them apart.

"Your painting," said the artist. They both looked and saw that the artist had painted them kissing and had put in the background a purple moon reflecting off a lake.

"Thank you," said Cameron, paying the cheetah. Cameron put the painting into the box and they then left for home. On the way home they ran into a bunch of thugs.

"Lookey, what we have here? A darkness dragon and her bitch!" said the leader. Cameron continued walking along, Cynders followed him, not saying anything.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," yelled the dragon, as he stepped out of the light. He was an earth dragon and had four friends, two ice dragons, one electricity and one fire. They surrounded them but Cameron continued walking until he almost touched the earth dragon.

"Excuse me," said Cameron.

"What was that, runt?" exclaimed the green dragon. Cameron clenched his teeth.

"Excuse me!" he repeated. The earth dragon scoffed and smacked Cameron across the nose. Cameron's eyes flashed but then returned to normal. The earth dragon hit Cameron three more times but Cameron didn't even emit a growl. "Is that how you want to be?" said the electric dragon. The ice dragon froze Cameron's body. The earth dragon grabbed Cynders and held her mouth shut.

"We don't need you screaming for help now," said the earth dragon evilly. An ice dragon froze her mouth shut.

"Don't hurt her!" exclaimed Cameron.

"Oh, so now you talk," said the earth dragon.

"What do you want?" asked Cameron.

"Nothing," said the electric dragon.

"Nothing, but what's in the box," said the fire dragon.

"Supplies," said Cameron.

"I don't believe you," said the fire dragon, holding a claw to Cameron's throat.

"That won't work," said the earth dragon.

"He is too stubborn but she mightn't be," said the electric dragon.

"Don't you dare hurt her," yelled Cameron.

"Is that a threat?" asked the two ice dragons together, the earth dragon slowly raised his tail and sliced it across Cynders' wing membrane slicing the thin flesh open. Cynders screamed, 'boom' ice flew in all directions. The fire dragon holding Cynders let go stumbling back. Cameron turned to Cynders, his eyes starting to glow.

"Hide," he said, she noticed that there were multiple voices saying the same words. Cynders dived down an alley and jumped up and onto the roof of the building and observed the fight. The fire dragon leapt at Cameron. Cameron moved out of the way but hit the dragon in the chest, winding him. The earth dragon swung his tail at Cameron. He dodged and grabbed his tail and broke it. The earth dragon howled in pain. The ice dragons converged upon Cameron who jumped, just missing the lightning bolt from the electric dragon, and shot an over powered fire ball at the dragon making a large explosion and sending the dragon sliding across the street, unconscious. The ice dragons took turns attacking Cameron making it hard to tell where the next slash or ice crystal would come from. Cameron breathed liquid fire across the ground; burning both dragons' feet. The earth dragon shot an earth missile at Cameron who Cameron batted it away. The fire dragon slowly got up and walked up behind Cameron. Cynders saw this and smashed the ice she had been picking at and jumped onto the fire dragon's back, letting loose a fear scream. The fire dragon froze and Cameron turned and grabbed the fire dragon's horns and rammed his head into the wall. The earth dragon created a boulder around himself and jumped up in the air and landed on top of Cameron the boulder faded and Cynders saw Cameron on the inside - finishing off the earth dragon with a head but Cameron's eyes changed back to normal and he slumped he looked around and saw what he had done. He lowered his head. Cynders ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back.


	18. Chapter 19

"Cynder, I am so sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said.

"I will go and get some guards" he said and flew off.

Cynder shifted the bodies so that she could watch all of them and waited. Cameron flew for his life and found the nearest guard post. He landed and got the attention of the guards but the shape he was in, cuts over his body, his head was bleeding severely and it looked as if his arm had been broken.

"Follow me," exclaimed Cameron. The guards quickly followed him and Cameron returned to Cynder. The thugs hadn't woken up yet.

"These thugs tried to steal from us and then resorted to violence," said Cynder, showing them the cut in her wing. The guards clasped hand cuffs on the thugs and carried them away. The commander walked over to Cameron and Cynder: "Are you all right?" asked the guard. Cameron went to stand but collapsed, unconscious.

"Quick! Drake take these dragons to the hospital," yelled the commander. A green dragon ran over and picked up Cameron and Cynder and flew them to the hospital

Cameron was immediately rushed into emergency and Cynder had to wait in the waiting room. The doctors walked out shaking, their heads. Cynder thought the worst had happened and started to cry.

"No, don't cry!" exclaimed one of the doctors, "He is fine. When we had finished sewing up his gashes, he shot up and demanded to know if you were alright," said the doctor.

"Oh," she said.

"Now, let's get that wing fixed," said the doctor, taking Cynder into the operating room.

"Who are your parents?" asked one of the nurses.

"Blaze and Flower. We live in number five on Grape Road," said Cynder. The nurse wrote down the info and gave it to a messenger and the dragon flew off.

"Doctor, the red dragon's leg is broken," exclaimed one of the nurses. One of the doctors ran over and put it in a splint. After Cynder's wing had been fixed, the doctors put her and Cameron in the same room. Cameron was unconscious. She waited on the bed watching the rhythmic breathing of Cameron. A doctor opened the curtain and in walked Blaze, Flower and Spyro.

"Are you alright?" asked Flower, giving Cynder a hug.

"Yes, Cameron saved me from the thugs that did this to me," she said, holding out her wing. Blaze winced and Flower gave her another hug.

"Cameron's still unconscious," said Cynder.

"I'm not surprised," said one of the doctors, "he lost most of his blood. He broke the bone in his left front leg and his mouth and nose have been beaten severely. "He has used up nearly all of his power." The guard that had carried Cynder and Cameron to the hospital walked in.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi!" said Blaze.

"The guards found a large crate with a large amount of coins and a picture inside." said the guard.

"Yes, that is Cameron's," said Cynder.

"Oh, very well then, would one of you like to come with me to claim the items?" Blaze followed him and they then waited for Cameron to wake.

Slowly Cameron woke and slowly sat up.

"Mum," he whispered. Flower heard him and ran over.

"I'm here," she said.

"Is Cynder ok?" he asked.

"I am fine," said Cynder. Cameron sighed and laid back down. A doctor walked in and put Cameron's leg into a cast. He gave Cameron and Cynder some healing gems and then said that they could return home. Cynder walked and Cameron rode on Flowers back. Spyro found Blaze and told him that they were taking them home. Blaze followed them and when they got home Flower let Cameron get off. He tried to walk to his room but stumbled. Cynder caught him and helped him into his room. They walked in and inside were a shelf lined with books, a large chest, a double bed and another chest in the opposite corner. Cameron got on his bed and Cynder went to leave.

"Cynder?" asked Cameron.

"Yes," she replied.

"Could you stay here please?" he asked.

"Um … sure," she said and climbed on the bed and lay down next to Cameron.

"Goodnight, my hero," she said giving him a kiss. He winced at the pain it brought, but kissed her back. He then pulled up the sheet up around them and they fell asleep together

In the morning Cameron woke up and Cynder had brought him breakfast.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a kiss. He slowly ate the bacon and eggs on toast and then gave her the plate. She walked out of the room and he slowly got out of bed and opened the chest on the left side. It contained crystals of all types. He grabbed some red crystals and absorbed them and then closed the lid and returned to bed with some more for Cynder. Cameron put the pillow against the wall and sat up. Cynder walked in and sat next to him. He gave her the crystals she absorbed them and they sat there.

"Want to go to the lounge?" asked Cynder.

"Sure," said Cameron. He slowly got up and Cynder gave him support, they walked out together and sat on the couch.

"How are you?" asked Flower.

"I am fine," said Cameron.

"Thank the ancestors you are alright!" exclaimed Spyro, when he walked out of his room, "I felt so bad when I found out what had happened."

"Its fine," said Cameron. Spyro smiled, "Well now you're a hero," said Blaze, "the thugs you captured were the ones responsible for more than one hundred robberies."

"They were on the wanted posters and now they have been committed for attempted murder and robbery," said Flower. Cameron scratched at the bandages on his face.

"Oh, we had better wash your cuts,' said Flower. She unwound the bandages but when she had finished, her face changed to one of amazement. "In the name of the ancestors!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Spyro. He walked in and froze, a look of confusion plastered across his face, as did Blaze and Cynder and even Sparx when they saw Cameron's face.


	19. Chapter 20

"What… what's wrong?" he asked, starting to feel scared that he was scarred for life. He ran/limped to the wash room and looked in the mirror. Staring back was his face, minus the cuts or scars. He looked as he did normally.

"How in the world?" he asked himself. He walked out into the lounge room with the others still looking at him.

"I seem to have healing abilities," he said, half minded, so many thoughts raged through his head. "How does it work? Can I use it on others?" he asked himself. He looked at Cynder's cut wing and suddenly he felt something try to burst out, softly he took hold of her wing and let the power flow out - blue smoke billowed out of his mouth and landed on Cynder's cut. At first Cynders exclaimed but then she moaned the feeling it brought was one of pleasure not pain as the smoke was absorbed into Cynder's cut wing and started healing the wound, the stiches falling out as the membrane grew together, not even leaving a scar. The power of the smoke stopped flowing and when the wound was revealed there was perfect flawless skin. They all gasped, Cynders more than most. Cameron felt the drain of his power take hold and slowly started falling asleep. Cynder saw him nodding off and quickly woke him up again.

"Come on, Cameron stay awake," she said and ran to his room and grabbed a handful of green gems and gave them to him. He absorbed them and came right.

"So tired," he murmured.

"Stay awake, said Cynder.

"Take him to his room," said Blaze,"

"….and stay with him, just in case," Spyro said.

Cynder escorted him to his room and let him fall asleep on his bed Cynder felt her wing again.

"That was amazing," she whispered to herself remembering the feeling.

"What was with Cynder, when Cameron breathed the magic smoke over her wing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Flower.

"She like gasped like it hurt and then she moaned like she was…"

"Sparx!" yelled Spyro," that's not very nice!" he exclaimed.

"Just saying that the magic smoke might be quite pleasurable," said Sparx. The others were silent, and then Sparx's face lit up.

"Best nick name ever!" exclaimed Sparx.

"What?" asked Blaze.

"_Puff the Magic Dragon!"_ he exclaimed. The others gave him a hard stare. "What?" he asked. They just continued on with their jobs. Spyro walked to Cameron's room and knocked on the door. Cynder poked her head out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want me to go tell the Guardians about Cameron's newly discovered talent?" asked Spyro.

"Umm. I don't know," Spyro went to walk away.

"Spyro," she called. He turned back. "Didn't the Guardians tell us that Cameron had multiple powers?"

"Yea," said Spyro.

"Well, what we know of, he only has the camo, the really scary white eye thing where he gains immense battle knowledge and now the healing powers," said Cynders.

"So," asked Spyro.

"I think he is hiding something," she said.

"You know, that might be a little untrustworthy of you doubting him," said Spyro and then walked out to the lounge. "I will be off."

"Where to?" asked Flower.

"Work." said Spyro.

"Oh could you tell _Dragon Deliveries_ that Cameron has been injured and can't make his runs?" asked Blaze.

"Sure," said Spyro.

"Cameron go back to bed," said Cynder.

"I am fine now," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Flower.

"I mean you almost fainted and have achieved something nobody has done before," said Spyro.

"No. I am sure I am fine," said Cameron.

"If you say so," said Cynder.

"Well, I am off to work," said Cameron, and walking out of the door he flew off.

"Cynder Why aren't you going to work? I have the day off," said Cynder.

"Why?" asked Blaze.

"The restaurant has two assistant chefs," said Cynder.

"Oh," they said.

"I am going to see the Guardians soon," said Cynder.

"Oh, that's fine!" said Flower.

"Have fun!" said Blaze.

Cynder flew off and approached the temple. After landing, she walked inside. Inside the training rooms she found Terrador sparring with Cyril. Cynder knocked loudly on the door but they didn't hear so she let loose a fear scream. They both looked at her.

"Excuse me," she said.

"What would you like?" asked Terrador.

"Does Cameron have any other powers besides the camo and the eye thing?" she asked.

"Isn't that a question you should ask him?" said Malefor, from the corner.

Cynder hadn't seen him there as he was the same colour as the nearby wall.

"Oh well! It just seems strange that you said multi, not two," said Cynder, but shrugged and walked out the door and then towards the library. Inside and she looked for a book. A mole asked her if she wanted some help.

"Yes," said Cynder, "Do you know where the book of known dragon powers is?"

"Sure," said the mole. He led her down some stacks and then hefted a large book and gave it to her. She thanked him and walked to a table and started reading _Known Dragon Powers._ She read that the main powers are fire, earth, lightning and ice but throughout history there have been random occurrences of a dragon born with more than one power or a different power than the main one. The different types are shadow, water, wind, light, camouflage, poison, knowledge, telekinesis, shape changing, fear, hope, healing, convexity and power over all elements. All these elements are harmless by themselves but certain combinations are evil and create monsters or destroy the dragons mind. She continued reading for a while then closed the book and put it back before leaving the library and flew home. When she arrived, she found that she had been in the library for most of the day. The sun was low in the sky and Cameron was sleeping in the last rays of light. Cynder went inside and sat on the couch. Spyro was sitting on the other couch humming a song.

"Where are Blaze and Flower?" asked Cynder.

"Blaze went to get some stuff and Flower is going to take a shower. She is in her room," said Spyro. After a while Cameron walked in and sat next to Cynder.


	20. Chapter 21

"What's up?" he asked seeing the thoughtful look of on her face.

"..Um, can I speak to you in private?" asked Cynder.

"Sure," said Cameron and they walked into Cameron's room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Spyro.

"Do you have any other powers besides the ones that I have seen?" she asked.

"Yea, only one," said Cameron.

"What is it?" she asked.

"…..I-I can change my shape,' said Cameron.

"That's awesome," said Cynder.

"What do you mean, awesome?" asked Cameron.

"That sounds pretty cool," said Cynder.

"You think?" asked Cameron.

"Yea, totally!" said Cynder.

"I thought that it might invade some people's privacy," said Cameron.

"Well not really," said Cynder, "come on, show me what you can do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes!" said Cameron. She did so, there came some shifting and then a different voice said.

"Open them." She opened her eyes and standing in front of her was a perfect replica of her.

"Well?" asked the other Cynder, even the voice sounded like hers.

"That's amazing," she exclaimed, "best trick ever."

"I have an idea," said Cameron.

"What?" asked Cynder.

"Why don't we play a trick on Sparx or Spyro?" said Cameron's smile widened,

"Alright, here is what we do," said Cynder. Cameron smiled as well, as they planned it all out.

Spyro was sitting on the couch humming a song in his head when Cynders walked out and sat next to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing!" said Spyro.

Cameron walked out still in Cynder's form.

"Hi Spyro, how was work? Asked Cameron using Cynder's voice.

"Good," said Spyro as Cameron sat on the couch next to him. Spyro looked at Cameron and then looked at Cynder "Hu!" he said to himself. "Wait!" he exclaimed and looked at the two Cynder's sitting next to him. "How? What?" he stuttered.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" asked one.

"Yea, what's the matter?" asked the other.

"T-two C-Cynder's" said Spyro. He shook his head and looked back again, he rubbed his eyes but still there were two Cynder's. The two Cynde'rs 'high fived' each other and started laughing. They were rolling around on the ground. One transformed into Cameron.

"How did you do that?" asked Spyro.

"Magic," said Cameron transforming into Spyro.

"Hey, that's awesome!" exclaimed Spyro, he admired himself and Cameron copied him. This totally looked as if there was a mirror right in the centre of the room. Cynder laughed.

"Wait, where is Sparx?" asked Cameron.

"In my room," said Spyro, a devious smile crept across all of their faces, "Cameron does it have to be like, someone alive or can you change the features?"

"Oh watch this," said Cameron and the most evil looking Spyro formed, "I can also do cute," said Cameron turning into the cutest Spyro that Cynder had ever seen. She rolled around on the ground, laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny," said Spyro.

"Sorry," said Cameron, changing into the evil Spyro once again.

"Now walk in there and wake up Sparx's and act like you are evil," said Spyro to Cynder, "and when he calls for me Cameron will go in and be evil with you." Cynders walked into Spyro's room, after about half a minute Sparx started yelling for Spyro, Cameron ran in and found Cynder snapping at Sparx, who was almost touching the ceiling and was dodging Cynder.

"Help me," exclaimed Sparx. Cameron grabbed Cynder and she stopped trying to get Sparx. Sparx sighed until Cameron jumped up and snapped his jaws right next to Sparx's arm. Sparx started screaming like a girl and both Cynder and Cameron fell to the ground laughing. Spyro came in, he had been watching from where the door was still open and was laughing hysterically.

"Best prank ever," said Spyro. Cameron changed back to normal.

"Shut up Fatty and you demon girl and you as well Puff the Magic Dragon," snapped Sparx. They slowly stopped laughing and eventually stood up.

"Sorry Sparx, that was too hard to resist," said Spyro.

"Puff the Magic Dragon?" asked Cameron.

"You know, the smoke that healed me," said Cynder.

"Oh," said Cameron. "Any way, Blaze should be getting back soon, let's get him as well," said Sparx's. Cameron smiled and changed. There standing was a replica of Malefor.

"So - Malefor, Terrador or something else," asked Cameron with Malefor's voice.

"How do you do that?" asked Spyro.

"Do what?" asked Cameron.

"Change the voice," said Spyro.

"Oh well, when you change the body to say Cynder's her natural voice takes effect." Cameron changed to Cynder's form, "so if I wanted to have my voice, the whole throat would need to be larger and the chest would need to be larger," said Cameron, changing to his normal voice, but the version of Cynders changed. The neck became thicker and her chest became larger.

"Oh," said Spyro.

"Wait!" said Cameron changing to Spyro's form. Cameron flexed his muscles which expanded to be twice as big. Cameron changed to normal and did the same.

"Look I'm buff," said Cameron. They all started laughing and Cameron changed to normal.

"I wonder," thought Cameron' and he changed to a chair. Spyro and Cynder stopped laughing and looked around.

"Where did he go?" asked Cynder.

"Chair," said Spyro and tickled the chair and it turned into Cameron.

"This if fun," said Cameron he changed into Voliter and started making fun of him then Terrador and then Cyril. Spyro and Cynder were in tears. Blaze walked in jut as Cameron turned into Cynder again.

"Hi Guys!" said Blaze and walked past the twins. They followed him.

"What's for tea?" asked Cynder.

"I'm starving," said Cameron.

"Well, there are turkey sandwiches," said Blaze turning around, "What the hell?" he exclaimed, seeing both Cynder's.

"Want some help unloading the stuff?" asked one.

"I will help too," said the other. They started unloading and putting away the food before his dumbstruck eyes. Spyro was laughing as was Sparx. Cameron changed back.

"Found a new power," he said changing into a copy of Blaze.

"That is incredible," said Blaze admiring the detail.

"Wait the only problem is the eyes?" said Blaze, "they stay the same colour." Cameron changed back.

"Kill joy," he muttered. Cynders laughed.

"What are you lot laughing at?" asked Flower, walking out of the wash room, steam coming off her body. Blaze walked into view.

"Nothing," he said. Cameron changed to the form of Blaze.

"Yea, nothing at all," he said.

"What the …!" exclaimed Flower.

"We are twins," said Cameron.

"Who is Blaze?" said Cameron standing to the left of Blaze.


	21. Chapter 22

"I um arr y-you," she said, pointing to Blaze. Cameron changed back to normal.

"Wow, you are special!" she said, rubbing his head.

"Want to show the Guardians?" asked Sparx. A devious smile spread across all their faces.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Cameron.

"After work," said Cynder.

"Good idea," said Spyro.

"Oh no! Wait! Its Ember's eighteenth birthday," said Spyro "and she invited all of us."

"Well have fun," said Blaze.

"Spyro, that's awesome, we will have to prank the Guardians later then," said Cameron.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Don't you think?" said Sparx. They all realized how tired they were and walked to their rooms.

"Goodnight," said Cameron.

"Goodnight, they said back and Cameron entered his room.

Cynders slumped on her own bed and in seconds was asleep. She was dreaming that she was flying across a grass plain and landed. She walked forwards, she saw someone in the distance, she moved closer and saw it was Cameron and Spyro but something was wrong. She moved closer and discovered, to her horror, that Cameron had been stabbed through the chest with a large sword and Spyro had a spear through his neck. On the tip of the spear was a note. It read:

_ Dear Cynder,_

_ The evil has made me kill Spyro. Now, I must kill myself or become worse. _

_I love you,_

_ Cameron._

She looked at Cameron but watched as he slowly disintegrated. She shot out of bed, screaming, she was breathing extremely fast. She lay down and tried to return to sleep but the memory came back and she became scared. She got out of bed and walked out of her room and opened the door. She walked over to Cameron's room she knocked and stuck her head in.

"Bad dream," he asked. She nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Heard the screaming," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"Don't be,"

"Want to talk about it," she said before he asked.

"Well, you are welcome to sleep with me," he said.

"Really," she asked.

"Sure what are…boyfriends for?" said Cameron, she walked over and snuggled under the sheets Cameron wrapped a wing around her and she moved closer to him and then he wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep in his arms

In the morning everybody woke up early and Cameron and Cynder made breakfast, before they left for their jobs.

"Oh um, do you want me to get some alcohol from the shop?" asked Cynder.

"Nar, I'll get it," said Cameron, hefting a large bag of money.

"Hey, Spyro. Do you know what she likes to drink?" asked Cameron.

"She likes raspberry," he said.

"Oh that narrows it down," said Cameron. Cynder chuckled.

"Well, I haven't even drunk alcohol before," said Spyro.

"What?" asked Cameron.

"Me neither." said Cynder.

"On my eighteenth, I had a bottle of alcohol. Worst idea I have ever had," exclaimed Cameron, "was so drunk I couldn't even think," said Cameron. Cynder chuckled,

"Why don't we go there together?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, that sounds great," said Cynder.

"I'll buy," said Cameron and so they left for their jobs.

Cameron entered _Dragon Deliveries._

"Cameron," exclaimed the manager, "you have five packages to deliver. First: to a child-care centre on Drip Street. Second; to a mansion on Block Street, third; the normal for Mr Cyril."

"Wait, why do I get Jack's parcel?" asked Cameron.

"Because, Jack broke his leg," said the manager. Cameron held up his still cast leg

"Oh right, well you're here and he isn't, so you get his job as well as the payment, anyway fourth, for the jeweller's shop just back from the main street and the last is for a restaurant that is around the corner from the jeweller," said the manager.

Cameron realized that was the shop that Cynders worked in.

"Right," said Cameron and he walked to his loading zone, he tried to grab the parcel for the child care place but the cast got in the way so he cut it off with his tail blade. He then lifted the parcel, no problems and flew off. He landed in the street and carried the box to the door. He knocked on the door.

"Coming," came a voice. An elder dragoness opened the door.

"Dragon_ Deliveries_ parcel for Miss Gemma," said Cameron.

"Yes, that's me," she said.

"Sign here," said Cameron, giving her a pen and she signed the 'received' slip.

"Here," she said, giving Cameron the payment.

"Oh, no," said Cameron, "you wait until the end of the week and a debt collector will come and take the payment from you."

"Why?" she asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Because, if the item is damaged or doesn't work you can return the parcel to the collector and he or she will either have it fixed or a new one made or found and you won't have to pay a cent," said Cameron.

"Well, that's a very nice way of doing things," said the dragoness. "Do you want some tea?" she asked.

"No thank you," said Cameron. "I have other parcels to attend to, but maybe next time."

"Sure," said the dragoness.

Cameron walked away and then flew back and grabbed the next parcel. He flew all the way to the mansion, he knocked on the door and a young dragon answered the door

"_Dragon Deliveries,_ a parcel for Miss Rain," said Cameron.

"I'll take it," said the young dragon.

"How old are you?" asked Cameron.

"Sixteen," said the young dragon,

"Are your parents in the house?" asked Cameron.

"Yes," said the kid, "Mum's in the shower," he said.

"Would you like to inform her that her parcel has arrived," asked Cameron.

"Sure, come in," said the kid. Cameron entered and marvelled at the paintings on the walls. A dragoness walked over "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Yes, a drink of water please, said Cameron. The dragoness ran off. The kid gestured for Cameron to have a seat and then ran up the stairs.

"Mum, a parcel is here and the delivery dragon wants your signature," said the kid. The shower stopped. A maid gave Cameron a drink and he downed it. Just as he had given the maid back the glass a very beautiful ice dragoness walked down the stairs, drying the water of her scales.

"Miss Rain?" asked Cameron.

"Yes."

"Please sign here," said Cameron, offering the pen. She took it and signed. Cameron gave her the parcel.

"Thank you," she said. Seductively the kid rolled his eyes. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"C-Cameron" he said.


	22. Chapter 23

"That's a nice name," she said rubbing her tail across his spine. He shivered.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" she asked.

I um, have lots more parcels to deliver," said Cameron, trying to get away.

"Don't go," she said, rubbing his back.

"Please stop?" asked Cameron.

"Why do you like it?" she asked.

"Well, yes!" said Cameron.

"Then, why do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"Because, I have a girlfriend," said Cameron.

"Oh, do you?" she asked, "Well I had better not get in the way of that," she said.

"If she dumps me I will call in," said Cameron.

"Sure," said the dragoness, seductively.

Cameron walked out the door and shook himself.

"Creepy," he said to himself and flew off. He grabbed the extremely heavy box for Cyril. Cameron hauled it to the temple and banged on the door. A mole answered the door,

"Dragon_ Deliveries,_ package for Mr Cyril," said Cameron.

"Oh, please follow me," said the mole and led Cameron through the halls until they stopped in front of a door.

"His room is in there," said the mole. Cameron knocked.

"Come in," came Cyril's voice. Cameron entered the room. There was snow and ice everywhere. Cameron walked in.

"Further Dragon Deliveries package for Mr Cyril, said Cameron.

"Cameron! Where is Jack?" asked Cyril.

"Jack broke his arm…Sign here," said Cameron. Cyril signed the paper. "Have fun," said Cameron. Cyril eyed him off.

"How?" he asked.

"The return to sender address on the box," said Cameron, the label read "xxx magazines inc".

"Oh," said Cyril.

"Goodbye," said Cameron, leaving the room.

Cameron flew out of the temple and back and grabbed the last two parcels and left. He took a little longer because the size of the jeweller's box. Cameron landed and walked to the door and knocked. Isabelle opened the door "_Dragon Deliveries_ package for Miss Isabelle," said Cameron smiling.

"How have you been?" asked Isabelle.

"Good, discovered a new talent," said Cameron, getting her to sign the sheet.

"Guess who I have out back," asked Isabelle.

"Some poor delivery dragon tied up?" asked Cameron.

"No! What?" she asked. Cameron laughed,

"I'm joking," he said.

"Oh. Well, no, Terrador is out back. We were talking and stuff and I think I like him," said Isabelle.

"Very nice," said Cameron, putting the box down on the floor. "Spyro actually told me that Terrador is actually well…a romantic," said Cameron.

"I know," said Isabelle, "he is so cool."

"Well! Have fun and wait for him to say it," said Cameron, walking out the door.

"I will," she called after him and walked back to Terrador.

"Who was that?" he asked Delivery Dragon," said Isabelle, moving closer to Terrador.

Cameron strolled around the corner and walked inside the restaurant and walked up to the counter.

"Cameron!" exclaimed Cynder as she walked through the doors to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Cameron.

"Nothing. You?" she asked.

"Get to see my girlfriend for work," said Cameron giving her a kiss.

The head of Greg slowly rose up in the viewing window. A smile spread across his face when he realized who it was. "Well _Dragon Deliveries_ for Mr Greg," said Cameron.

"Greg!" yelled Cynder. Greg walked out the door,

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your package has arrived," said Cameron.

"Are these what I think these are?" asked Cynder.

"Yep," said Cameron, "Titan knife set, custom made and forever sharp."

"How did you know?" asked Greg.

"Read the label," said Cameron, spinning it around.

"Oh, thank you," said Greg reaching for the knife set.

"Please sign the release form."

"What does this entitle?" asked Greg.

"That I have brought the package and that you have received it," said Cameron.

"Oh, OK then," said Greg, signing the form, "aren't you that kid who hurt those bullies because they were picking on your friend," asked Greg.

"Well, yes," said Cameron, lowering his head.

"Don't be sad, they deserved it and you made the school a lot safer," said Greg. Cameron realized this was true and smiled,

"Glad I could help," said Cameron walking back.

"Where are you going?" asked Cynder.

"I have to return the forms," said Cameron.

"Oh," said Cynder.

"I'll come back and have some lunch," said Cameron.

"Cool," said Cynder and Cameron flew off.

"I like him," said Greg, ripping open the knife set. He was drooling over them.

"Wow, fancy knives," said Cynders, realizing that the handles were soft and conformed to the user's hand.

"I know," he said and they both walked back to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Cameron arrived and sat down and looked at the menu. He walked to the counter.

"Just a small steak," said Cameron. Cynders took it down,

"How do you have it?" she asked.

"Med - well done," said Cameron. She walked back inside the kitchen and gave Greg the order.

"There weren't any other customers because it wasn't lunch or tea." Greg made Cameron's extra special and gave it to Cynder. She grabbed some cutlery and gave it to Cameron. He cut a piece off and chewed it. His eyes went wide but then he fell off his chair and hit the ground Cynders jumped over the counter, worry all over her face, to find Cameron rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"Cameron," she said.

"Sorry, Cynders, I couldn't resist," said Cameron.

"You goof ball," she said, picking him up.

"Thanks," he said and gave her a kiss and two coins; "One for the master chef and one for the beautiful waitress." She blushed and walked into the kitchen and gave Greg his coin.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For the master chef," she quoted. Greg beamed at the praise.

"You chose a good guy," said Greg, "no dragon I have served has given me a tip before."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, I can see good in him," said Greg, "so what's he kiss like?" he asked.

"What?" asked Cynder.

"What does he kiss like?" asked Greg.

"He kisses very shyly. He doesn't know how far to go, so he doesn't go any further," she said.

"He is a master then," said Greg.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"A master," he repeated," he waits until you are ready for the next stage. For instance how would you feel if you were forced into your first kiss?"

"Violated," she said.

"Yes, what he does gives you a sense of security and makes the bond stronger than steel," he said.


	23. Chapter 24

"How do know all this?" asked Cynder.

"I…have had my share of love," he said.

"Oh really?" asked Cynder.

"Yes," he said, "but I am going to close early today."

"Why?" asked Cynder.

"So we can have an early night," he said.

"Thanks," said Cynder. She walked out and told Cameron that they were closing Cameron walked in the kitchen and offered to help. Greg smiled and accepted and they finished twice as fast.

"Wow, he can scrub the burnt layer of a pot better that straight alcohol," said Greg.

"Sure," said Cynder, rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye," said Cameron as he and Cynder flew off. Greg waved and walked off whistling. Cynder and Cameron landed at the liquor shop and walked inside and browsed.

"Are you old enough to be drinking?" asked the store clerk.

"Yea," said Cameron and Cynder

"Ok then," said the clerk suspiciously, but didn't bother them.

"What is a good raspberry tasting drink?" asked Cameron.

"The best overall, has to be the Band Brothers," said the clerk handing them a bottle.

"…. and your best wine?" said Cameron. The clerk handed Cameron champagne. Cameron grabbed a pack of raspberry cruisers and Cynder got a pack of cruisers as well and they sat out the front and waited for Spyro.

Cynder was leaning on Cameron's shoulder and he was asleep when Spyro arrived. Spyro landed and Cynder greeted him. Cynder woke Cameron,

"Afternoon," said Spyro.

"Oh go and buy what you want," said Cameron handing Spyro the money. Spyro bought a pack of rum and coke and they then flew off to Ember's place. When they landed, Cameron knocked on the door. Ember opened the door.

"Cameron," she exclaimed giving him a hug. "I didn't think you would come," she said "…and come here Spyro", she said seductively and gave him a kiss Ember's mother walked in behind Ember.

"Cameron!" she exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Fine," he said.

"Oh, and this is for you," said Cameron, giving Ember the raspberry wine and her mother the champagne.

"Thank you," said her mother and walked off. Ember let them in and Cameron cracked open one of his cruisers and slowly drank it. The party was small in numbers. There were five other people there. Cameron saw a music player in the corner and noticed that there was no music playing.

"Ember, why no music?" asked Spyro.

"The thing is broken," she said.

"Cameron took an immediate interest; he looked at where the wires were going to, fiddled around and then all of the sudden the music started playing, but it wasn't the best song. Cameron looked at Ember, she nodded and he grabbed the head set and put it on. He smiled as he touched the panels and dials.

'What is he doing?" asked Cynder.

"Before he became …well him he used to be the best dj in Warfang. Cameron grabbed a record and flipped of the other and put it into its case, then he played the song _My Only_ by _Goodnight Nurse._ The others started dancing to the beat and Cameron started mixing until the song ended, then he played _I Will Not Bow_ by _Breaking Benjamin_ and Cynder started dancing slowly until Cameron walked over. He had set the next song to play, when this one finished he gave her an inconspicuous kiss and she popped the top on her cruiser and Cameron did as well. They all danced until the song finished. This continued for most of the night until Cameron put on the song for the end credits for _dotd_ and Cynder watched as everybody else slow danced. She sighed until a hand reached out, Cameron smiled and they danced together, looking deeply into each other eyes and then Ember's mum took over the dj spot and Cameron sat with Cynder.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you as well," she whispered back and they sat there for a while. Cameron saw a black dragon looking at the ground. He was sitting in the corner by himself.

Cameron and Cynder walked over

"Hi!" said Cameron.

"Hi", said the black dragon.

"I'm Cynder and this is Cameron," said Cynder.

"I'm Blake," he said looking at them.

"So, do you want a drink?" asked Cameron offering a cruiser to him. He took it, thanking him. They talked for a while. They found out that Blake didn't have a girlfriend and that Ember had given him an invitation because he was in her metal class in school. Cynder could feel the darkness inside of Blake and they then noticed that most of the people had left.

"Want to see a trick?" asked Cameron.

"Sure!" said Blake excited. Cameron looked at Cynder and she smiled and covered him with her wing and then revealed the twin Cynder.

"What do you think?" asked Cameron.

"Amazing!" said Blake. He ran his hand down Cameron/Cynder's leg but Blake felt the darkness inside of him swell and enter Cameron. Blake snatched his hand away but it was too late Cameron. Changed back to his normal form and black aura seeped out of his scales. Cynder ran and got Spyro. Cameron was clutching his head and then quickly ran out the door. They followed him and he flew outside the city and landed in the middle of a field where the darkness took control the others watched helpless as Cameron transformed into a huge, demon dragon and turned on his friends.

He saw Cynder's face and he slowly returned to normal and the darkness pulled out of his body and formed a dragon beside Cameron.

"Fine," if she is the only thing holding us back yelled the darkness form then she shall die first.

"Noooo!" yelled Cameron and ran to protect her, the dark form disappeared and reappeared behind her and a darkness sword sprouted from her chest and she died slowly. Cameron picked up her lifeless body.

"Cynder," he cried. The darkness form pointed the sword at Spyro and the others, keeping the others back.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Blake.

"Because I am darkness and your powers only helped speed up the process of me taking control of his body," said the form laughing viciously.

He turned to Cameron, "Will you surrender?" asked the form.

"Yes," sobbed Cameron, "But only if you leave them alone."

"Fine,' said the form. Cameron shook its hand and then absorbed the form and returned to the demon form. The demon advanced on the others.


	24. the end

**A/N alright the last chapter...**

"What are you doing?" asked Spyro. "You promised," he said.

"Thing about being evil, you don't have to keep your word," laughed the demon and sliced at Ember. She dodged it. Just then suddenly the demon doubled over in pain and slowly the eyes glowed and the body changed back to Cameron's.

"For Cynder!" exclaimed Cameron and a huge beam of light obliterated the darkness, killing the form. Cameron ran over to Cynders. He sobbed,

He opened mouth as wide as he could and a plume of smoke jetted out of his mouth and covered Cynder's body the healing breath healed the large wound and when it finished Cameron just continued. The Guardians, Isabelle, Blaze, Flower and Malefor arrived and watched Cameron's body started to glow and cracks to appear in his skin and light bled out. Cynder's body twitched, he still continued, the light increased until it removed all shadows in the area .Cameron's and Cynder's bodies started to float off the ground and Cameron's body became one large dragon shaped Light.

"For you my love" said Cameron's voice. A tear rolled down the faces of all who were there. Cameron's body exploded in a burst of light and then the light absorbed into Cynders. Her eyes shot open and she inhaled.

She landed on the ground looking around "where is Cameron?" she asked Spyro stepped forward "he died saving you" he said Cynder stopped before crying.

"He is gone," she sobbed. All the others came in and gave her a huge group hug.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice,

"C-Cameron?" asked Cynders, turning towards the voice. There before them was Cameron. He had a halo over his head,

"Cherish your life and never let go. Flower my mother, Blaze my father, thank you for your compassion i will always love you, Isabelle and Terrador follow your heart and you will be forever happy. Malefor, my father, although I only knew you for a brief time, I love you for who you are, not who you were. Cyril keep your temper down and she will find you. Voliter, keep searching eventually you will find the one. Ember, my first friend, you picked me up and I picked you up but keep the one that holds your heart and he will never let you down. Spyro stay as you are, kind and compassionate and hold her heart dearly. Blake it's not your fault don't worry and Cynders the love of my life thankyou you were my life and I would gladly give my life up again to save you. Listen to your heart and keep your friends close, they care about you and will have you back through anything. I will see you all again soon, said Cameron, his form fading. All the dragons there were crying, they all hugged Cynders and they then flew home. Cynders slept in Cameron's room that night


	25. anything for love

The next day they all went for a fly to a meadow full of flowers, grass some trees and a lake. To one side, Cynder laid down and shed a tear.

"Cameron would have loved being here," she thought. Nobody noticed the flash drop from the heavens.

"Yes, I do love it here," said Cameron, sitting next to Cynder, giving her a kiss.

"Cameron," she exclaimed, and tackled him, kissing and hugging him. "I thought you were dead," she said letting a tear slide down her cheek Cameron wiped it away,

"I refused to stay with the ancestors. I insisted that I belonged here. I returned from heaven for you, my love," he said and kissed her, she returned it passionately and the others noticed who was back.

Without darkness we can't have light, without love we would not have each other.

Dragon outcast

**wooo ending **

**pm or review me if you want a sequal...or maybe a lemon but it all depends on the feedback**


End file.
